No Se Elegir
by Mili Lion
Summary: Bella Nunca penso que el salir con el doctor mas sexy de su vida la llevaria a conocer a ese chico de ojos verdes, pelo alborotado y oh si que es su hijo, que comienza un juego que estaba destinada a perder, antes que inciara. Bella&Edward
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Y aquí me encontraba en el dilema de todo mi existencia, era verdad lo que dicen cuando encuentras el amor es solo una vez, solo una maldita vez, y aunque duele se que es cierto ahora tendría que decir si me quedaba con la experiencia o el deseo, supongo que seria mas fácil, si no hubiera vivido lo que he vivido con ambos, claro supongo que estupendamente todo se resolvería si no fueran padre e hijo.

Hola soy nueva en esto pero de verdad tengo grandes ideas ojala me apoyen y se que esto les encantara gracias


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1 –

Así comenzó

Bella, así me dicen todos, soy algo así como la típica chica simple, aunque el tiempo me ah ayudado, aunque soy tímida, se lo que tengo, y en ocasiones se aprovecharlo.

Mi supuesta amiga Jessica, decidió fuéramos a un bar que ellos iban muy seguido, después de dejarme convencer, pensé que no seria mala idea , nunca hace mal salir y conocer mas gente, quizá y podría encontrar un chico lindo.

Me arregle con un mini short negro con tirantes y una blusa straplees blanca me puse botas negras, mi pelo solo lo deje suelto y me puse un poco de crema para arreglarlo lindo me maquille los ojos con sombra negra delineados y con las pestañas con rimel transparente, y mi boca de rojo. Bien lucia como joven que va a desaburrirse.

Como a las 8 pasaron por mí en la Hummer de Mike el supuesto Novio de Jessie, al llegar ya teníamos mesa, y apenas había paso media hora y ya estaban casi ebrios, si, ellos siempre me sorprendían como podía entrar tanto alcohol en esos cuerpecitos, como en verdad me aburre la gente borracha decidí alejarme, sentí como varia miradas sucias se dirigían a mi , como siempre las ignore y me fui a sentar a la barra pidiendo una cerveza, cuando como 4 chicos en intentos de ser sexys se intentaron acercar a mi, y de manera olímpica los mande lejos, dirigí mi mirada a la otra punta de la barra y OH santísima madre

Eso era un ángel

Sabia que bien podría ser mi padre pero definitivamente era lo mas sexy que había visto en mi pobre vida, con unos ojos verdes donde se notaba la experiencia y un brillo muy especial, una que otra arruga pero dios todo hacia que fuera tan delicioso

Empezaba a sentir calor de solo verlo así que voltee mi mirada a mi cerveza, cuando regrese mi vista el ya no estaba, que vergüenza, seguro vio que lo miraba como adolescente hormonal y decidió irse con una mujer de verdad Puuu..... bien hecho bella

-Me puede Sentar- santa madre de dios que voz tan más sexyyyy

Y ahí iba mi súper inteligente repuesta

-Hamm- OH si monosílabos para eso fuiste a la escuela Swann ahuyentaras al madurito sexy

El solo me miro como si fuera un espécimen raro que no logra decir palabras con sentido, pero cambio esa mirada de pregunta una de deseo, ahí dios ese hombre me mataría me miro de arriba abajo quedándose un poco mas en ciertas partes importantes.

-Entonces me puedo sentar- ah si de nuevo mi relumbrante inteligencia

-Claro

Y ese dios se sentó alado mío, pidió un whisky y tomo el primer sorbo de la manera mas deliciosa

y Bien como te llamas-

Isabella, pero me gusta mas que me digan bella-

Bella, te va perfecto el nombre-

Gracias- y eh ahí mi sonrojo de jitomate- y cual es el tuyo-

Mi que? –estaba entretenido viendo mis piernas-

Tu nombre

Carlisle un placer Bella- y tomo mi mano dándole un exquisito beso, que envidia de mi mano.

Y así estuvimos horas quizá, hablando de todo me contó que era un importante medico cirujano , tenia 38 años, su esposa había muerto suicidándose por perder a un hijo, pero aun así tenia 5 hijos todos adoptados, por todo lo que me hablo de ellos los adoraba . Yo le conté sobre mi , estudiaba Bla Bla Bla.. nada fuera de lo común.

Cuando vi la hora eran las 3 de la mañana que rápido pasaba el tiempo con este monumento de hombre, era hora de irme, con la mirada busque a Mike y a Jessica pero ya no estaban en la mesa, ni en la pista de baile así que muy bien estaba sola.

ya es tarde me tengo que ir-

cierto es tarde-

gracias por la platica-

- gracias a ti –

- Hem sabes donde puedo tomar un taxi-

- Taxi? No llegaste en auto-

- No llegue con unos amigos pero parece que tenían cosas mejores que hacer-

- bien pues no hay problema yo te llevo

No era momento de rechazar tan preciosa propuesta, quien era yo para negarme a ese hombre tan delicioso.

Nos subimos a su auto era un mercedes negro, un excelente auto para semejante dios,

Le indique como llegar a mi departamento

Pues servida preciosa bella- de nuevo sonrojándome aasshhh

Gracias Carlisle la pase increíble y pues también gracias por traerme

De nada , no podría hacer menos por alguien tan hermosa

Espero que algún otro día nos podamos ver

De eso no te quepa ni la menor duda mi bella- me dijo mi bella ahí dios que calor

Bien que tengas buenas noches- cuando iba a abrir la puerta sentí una mano que me hizo girar bruscamente y unos labios tan exquisitos se juntaban con los míos y se movían en perfecta sincronía

Esos besos eran como Para dejarme loca sentí su mano bajar hacia mis piernas y empezar a hacer caricias que poco a poco se acercaban a esa parte de mí que hace mucho ya se encontraba ,mas que caliente .

Sin menor pudor me abalance sobre el y me acomode sobre el y empezamos a frotarnos, ya podía sentir su excitación y sus manso entraban bajo mi blusa acariciando todo lo que podía en el camino, yo empecé a desabrochar su camisa y adoraba oírlo gemir era tan rico casi terminábamos de desnudarnos , pero el…

**Olaaa!!!!!**

**Perdon es corto pero necezitaba subir capitulo y que mas o menos supieran como va la cosa , la idea de la historia la tengo muy clara, solo tengo que armarla como se debe**

**Gracias a las chicas que me agregaron**

**Dios**** me hicieron tan felizz!!!**

**Gracias**

**Gracias**

**Y más gracias**

**Prometo**** empezar a hacerlos mas largos mas llenos **

**De verdad les va a gustar**

**Solo ténganme paciencia**

**Ya verán!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Conociéndolo part2

_Casi__ terminábamos de desnudarnos, pero el… _

Demonios se detuvo, Bien bella, piensa… piensa que demonios hiciste para que se detuviera seguro pensó que eras una adolescente precoz que busca sexo en su mercedes negro.

-lo siento bella esto no debió pasar - que por que no?

-si tienes razón no debió pasar- si pues tenia orgullo

-es solo que t…..- no lo deje terminar, me alce hacia el asiento me acomode la blusa arregle un poco mi cabello y Salí del auto

-espera bella - pero ooh si yo era más que eso y camine lo más rápido posible hacia la entrada pero no podía irme dignamente, cuando tropecé con algo y me fui de cara contra la calle.

-estas bien- intento ayudarme a levantar pero jale mi mano, logrando que mi trasero se volviera a estampar contra el pavimento, sabiendo que no me dejaría ayudar, jalo con rudeza mi pelo y me beso de la manera mas salvaje y exquisita que lo habían hecho.

Al quedar aturdida por esa forma de besar, me cargo en brazos sin déjame tiempo para replicar y entro a mi edificio, cuando sentí que me iba a bajar, me pregunto en que numero vivía y como chica obediente que soy

-en el 23-

Y como rayo subió por las escaleras buscando el 23… y cuando al fin lo logro me bajo dejándome entre la puerta y su exquisito cuerpo y fue cuando después de ir subiendo la mirada choque con esos ojos verdes

Y eso definitivamente fue como una detonación atómica, tal cual imanes nos pegamos todo lo que pudimos y empezaron besos y caricias salvajes,

De un empujón abrió mi puerta y entramos sin soltarnos, y me aventó contra la pared y bajo mi blusa dejándome expuesta a su ahora excitada mirada y empezó a besar y lamer todo lo que iba dejando expuesto e mi anatomía

Poco me importo como llegamos a mi cuarto, OH si cerro la puerta ,donde deje mis llaves, donde había quedado su mercedes

Lo único importante ahora era lo delicioso que se veía sin ropa, cambie de posición quedando encima de el y ahora yo torturándolo con pequeños besos por todo su abdomen y cuando casi llegaba a esa parte que moría por atención regresaba a su boca

bella me estas matando-

- si que tanto Carlisle – dije mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja

- ahora lo sabrás-

Y de un solo movimiento entro entró en mi, había sido tan salvaje pero dios fue tan…. No pude seguir pensando como fue por que el maldito placer me estaba llenando toda

Entraba y salía de mi como todo un maduro experto sabia donde tocar cuando tocar y me estaba llevando al placer mas exquisito

Estábamos llenos de sudor, gritando como animales y haciéndolo como locos llego el momento en que simplemente explote en el

ohh Carlisle- cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la sensación

Bella- se dejo caer en mi- eres tan deliciosa , me beso de lo más tierno y me abrazo quedándonos dormidos y sintiendo aquel olor a hombre que el tenia que desde este momento dejaría marcada mi piel , sabia que esto era perfecto pero de verdad lo era?

**Gracias de nuevo**

**Aquí estoy solo con una partesiita para completar el primer Chap**

**Pues ya me encuentro en labor de el tercero donde hara énfasis un poco en la relación y hare que pase un poquitín el tiempo y veran que no todo es como parece con el sexy madurito romantico Carlisle por que tiene su lado obscuro k uffffff se enamoraran muahahahahaaha**

**Diganme que opinan que esperan mas… en encuentro de bella con los hijos de Carlisle? Que sera pff°°°°**

**La relacion bella edwad **

**No se ustedes diganme**

**Prometo poner fechas de actualizaciones**

**Contestar sus dudas**

**Y mejro en esto **

**Muchas gracias**

**Y paciencia**

**-MiRixHiTa- **


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3 Comenzando!!

Esa noche, definitivamente había sido la noche más sensacional de mi vida, no había nada como estar con el, por que definitivamente Carlisle no era como cualquier chiquillo con el que había salido en mis 22 años, el era lo más sexy y tenia un toque de modelo de revista, y supongo que lo que mas me atraía de el era su madurez.

Al despertar ese día me había hecho el amor otras… mm no se, lo único que recuerdo fue que ninguna parte de mi departamento quedo limpia de aquella pasión que nos inundo, cuando pensé que nunca quedaría satisfecho, me dio un beso en la mejilla y nos tunamos para bañarnos, por que si lo hacíamos juntos seguro no saldríamos ni aunque el agua se congelara.

Salí del baño envuelta en una diminuta tolla blanca y solo me recorrió con esos ojos verdes llenos de deseo que a veces pensaba que se volvían negros, pero supongo que se contuvo, por que entro al baño corriendo azotando la puerta.

Pensé que se había enojado así que me vestí lo mas pronto que podía, tenia que ir a ver a Eric, un chico algo Ned que me prestaría unos apuntes para cuando volviera a la

Universidad.

Como de costumbre, mordía mi labio cuando me ponía pensativa, justo lo hice casi me arrancaba el maldito labio, que debía hacer preparar un rico desayuno o esto solo había sido sexo.

Sentí ese delicioso cuerpo pegarse al mió y hablarme al oído haciendo que con solo eso me excitará- si sigues mordiendo ese labio juro que no podré ir corriendo al baño de nuevo-

-Auhmm... Carlisle -

-por que tienes que ser tan perfecta bella- maldita sea estaba mordiendo mi cuello

Con todas al fuerzas que tengo y juro que eran todas me separe de el mirando esos ojos y bien ahí de tiraban todas mi fuerzas, me arroje a su cuello y lo bese y el solo me ayudo acomodándome en la mesa de la cocina y acariciándome, y de nuevo se alejo dejándome excitada , cuantas veces podría ese hombre dejarme excitada grrrrrr!!

espero que esta vez nos algas corriendo cayéndote de cara- bien ahora estaba roja de la pena

pues quizá no me iría corriendo si no me dejaran como tonta-

jamás podría dejar a alguien como tu y menos tonta mi dulce bella-

si pues – esperen dijo mi dulce bella Umm- ah si pues…

corriste y no me dejaste ni explicar-

bien – bella 0 Carlisle 1

solo que no quería que pasara en mi auto bella- acaricio mi mejilla- solo quería que tu, mi ángel- ahii mas Umm- como explicártelo para que entiendas-

crees que soy muy tonta para no entender-

claro que no bella solo que desde que choque mi mirada con tigo en ese bar, fue encontrarme al amor de nuevo- amoor? Dijo amor?- y dios apenas te vi juro que supe que eras una niña, bien podías ser mi hija, pero verte así como alguien tan puro, como mi ángel, y después ver ese cuerpo, era como estar en el cielo y en el infierno, hace tantos años que no vivía ese sentimiento tenia tanto que no deseaba a nadie como a ti bella-

no soy tan pequeña-

ahí bella- me dedico una sonrisa tan sexy que definitivamente podía hacer que cualquiera se olvidara de algo-

descuero ya no interrumpo-

no fue que te quisiera rechazar mi bella, solo que, dios sabe que te deseaba, pero no podía dejar que pasara así, como si solo fuera sexo después del bar y olvidarnos, solo quería que fuera algo especial algo inolvidable, pero tu y tu terquedad, al verte ahí tirada, y cargarte supe que no podía dejarte ya nunca, y te tome como un salvaje, lo siento.

Tonta bella eso había pasado y tu pensando lo peor dios si que eres tonta, el como todo un caballero y ahí vas a tirarte a la calle y seducir a el lindo Carlisle grrr , mínimo ahora nadie me quitaría la sonrisa de idiota que traía, yo atraía a alguien mayor, aunque supongo que por ser joven OH seria por otra cosa, bueno no era momento de preguntarme tanta estupidez,

Y así como debía ser me arroje a el y lo bese de la manera más tierna y dulce, de esos besos que solo transmites lo que quieres, el poso sus perfectas manos alrededor de mi cintura y yo pase mis brazos por su cuello y ahí quedo ese perfecto momento donde quizá todo comenzó de la manera mas rara y podría decir que era una relación que quizá no funcionaria, pero yo sabia que haría todo lo posible por que nadie me separa de el , **OH quizá el destino tenia otros planes para mi . **

**Hola!!!**

**Aui otro chap**

**Que les parecio juro que me eh esforzado pro tenerlo como a mi me gusta**

**Se que es corto pero tuve que dejarlo asi , entiendan asi debe pasar,**

**Por otra parte gracias a todas las chicas que me han puesto alerta y mandado rr**

**Gracias deverdad, es la mejro manera de hacerme saber que les ha estado gustando y dios deevrdad me hacen feliz y por supuesto que tomo en cuenta sus opiniones y me ayudan a hacer mejor**

**GRACIIIIAAASS**

**Y pues ya estoy preparando el prox chapp**

**Y definitivamente sacare al Carlisle mas dark y mass sexy que deevrdad les encantara**

**Seguro tomara unos chaps mas el esperado encuentro pero prometo que valdra la pena**

**Una vez mas graciias**

**:_MiirIxhiTa_: **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Esta historia es original solo mia de mi XD disfruten el chap **__**= ) **_

Capitulo 4 Quieres ser mi novia?

_OH quizá el des__tino tenía otros planes para mí. _

Después de ese beso, todo había cambiado Carlisle y yo llevábamos casi un mes saliendo, era una relación mas, como, te veo cada que no tengo cirugía y te llevo a cenar dejándote excitada, y me voy con mis lindos hijitos.

Esa era nuestra relación, y a veces quería dejarla, pero había algo más fuerte en mí que hacia que no lo hiciera, algo muy en el fondo de mí, me gritaba que no podía, había algo, ese algo, que solo se definía de la manera mas simple AMOR!!

La mayor parte de las personas, todo el tiempo cuando sufrimos una decepción amorosa decimos, yo juro que No me enamorarme otra vez, prometo vengarme de el o ella, si? , Es lo que siempre nos prometemos a nosotros, en verdad no lo prometemos o lo decimos por el momento. Por querernos, sentir menos engañados o sentir que nuestro corazón no esta hecho cachitos.

A veces, no lo niego me sentía utilizada, pero que mas da, el jamás prometió, o dijo que quería algo serio con migo, solo buscaba distracción, o venia a contarme sobre sus hijos, lo único que nunca me quería contar, era sobre su esposa, lo que se, es lo que a veces decía sin querer, como que, había sido el amor de su vida!, era la mejor madre, la mujer mas dulce, bla…..bla….bla…...bla

…RIINGGHH..- demonios donde deje mi celular

AUUCHH- me estrelle contra…. demonios de donde había salido esa mesa....

LOO ENCONTREE- bien bella luego haces la danza de la alegría si quieres

_-Bueno- oí un suspiro seguido de…_

_-bella – __Demonios solo me excita oír su voz. _

_-Carlisle –_

_-pensé que no contestarías-_

_-por que no habría de hacerlo?-_

_-no lo se-_

_-y bien que necesita lindo doctor-_

_-pues de ti necesito todo-_

_-ahmm Carlisle-_

_-ok mi angelito no te cuento –_

_-prefiero las demostraciones visuales-_

_-jaja ahí mi bella- oh que linda risa _

_-Si muy gracioso-_

_-ya tranquila, mejor dime que haces-_

_-estaba sentada analizando este último mes- _

_- lo dices por mí- _

_- si la relación es rara – otro suspiro, bien no lo arruines bella..- pero no necesito nada de verdad así es suficiente-_

_-lo dices en serio bella-_

_-si digo no es lo que cotidianamente soñaba para mi, pero de verdad es suficiente-_

_-yo se que tu mereces algo más- _

_-no Carlisle, con solo tenerte, de la forma que sea, es suficiente para mi –_

_-eres demasiado buena para mi bella-_

_-no, se que abre hecho de bueno en esta vida, o en otra para que lo que sea que hace esto, te pusiera en mi camino-_

_-no soy lo que parezco bella, te sorprenderías saber lo que e hecho por amor-_

_-tan malo es?-dije un poco en broma, no podría imaginarme a alguien como Carlisle matando, o algo así_

_-ni siquiera puedes imaginar, lo que tuve que hacer…- bien me quede en un incomodo silencio_

_-ahmm-_

_-como sea después te contare, ahora te llame para saber si querías salir a cenar esta noche?- cennaaa yuupiiii _

_-si claro-_

_-bien pues ponte mas bella de lo que eres, pasare por ti a las 8:00-_

_-bien aquí estaré esperándolo doctor-_

_-por siempre mi bella-_

_-si Carlisle, te quiero-_

_-bien pues hasta la noche princesa. _

Cena con Carlisle vaya, espero que no se haya sentido presionado por lo que dije, aunque será que algún día me contara que fue eso tan malo que hizo, no creo que fuera tan grave, o si?

Cambiando de problema, que me pondría, claro un vestido, pero cual, Que debía ponerme?

No quería parecer una señora, pero tampoco una chiquilla, nada extravagante, no muy exagerado, que tengo mi estilo

Que difícil, además, digo, quien sabe igual y ese vestido desaparece con las expertas manos de Carlisle y ,… dios que estoy pensando.

Después, de meditarlo y meditarlo escogí un lindo vestido que me pareció el mas adecuado, así que lo acomode sobre la cama con unos zapatos y una bolsa, ya que tenia todo vi la hora y eran ..oh santa madre ya eran las 7:00 como paso tanto tiempo.

Casi a tropezones llegue al baño para darme una ducha, deje que el agua caliente me relajara, me puse mi shampoo favorito de fresa, me depile las piernas, y cuando termine, me envolví en una toalla y era hora de apresurarse.

Me puse ropa interior muy sexy, si de nuevo mi sucia mente, me hacia actuar, y con cuidado me coloque el vestido **(NA: pueden verlo en mi perfil) , **los zapatos, me maquille sencilla, solo un poco de brillo rimel y delineador, mi pelo, en onda y suelto , lucia como quería, no dirán que chica tan atrevida, ni dios esa chica parece monja, creo que para una simple cena estaba bien.

Y justó a las 8 en punto escuche la puerta y, definitivamente ese era el hombre que amaba Carlisle estaba ahí parado con un traje negro y dios quien necesitaba una cena, cuando este hombre aparece vestido así en tu puerta, bien debí hacer algo bueno para merecer esto.

-luces tan linda, que siento celos de llevarte a cenar-

-bueno, pero quien me vera a mi, si tu estas alado mio- sonrió como me gusta- luces muy guapo-

-bien, será mejor que nos vayamos-

-bien-

Me tomo de la mano, y me sentí tan completa, me abrió la puerta del mercedes, y condujo hasta el centro de la ciudad, seguro me llevaría a un lugar, de esos que son tan caros, yo prefería, ir a un lugar sencillo, pero como siempre, el pensaba que solo lo mejor.

Al bajar me ofreció su mano, me encantaba que fuera un caballero, pero últimamente, era mas seco, ya no había tanta pasión, como al principio, y defi…

-en que piensas-

-nada-

-te gusta-

El lugar era precioso, romántico, muchas velas y tenía un olor a canela, nos llevaron a una mesa, donde teníamos una viste perfecta de el lugar, y cada pareja en el lugar tenia su privacidad, la música era en vivo, las canciones eran suaves y varias parejas estaban en la pista disfrutando el uno del otro.

De cenar pedí lasaña y Carlisle pidió pollo con verduras, acompañado de vino

-has estado muy callada-

-solo disfruto el lugar-

-bien pues no te traje solo a cenar-

-ah no?-

-no, en realidad quería pedirte algo-

-que-

-aquí no, ven- tomo mi mano y caminamos a la pista de baile me tomo de la cintura y yo lo abrace por el cuello y me recargue sobre su pecho, solo escuchando el latir de su corazón-

Y empezamos a movernos lentamente al compás de la suave melodía del piano.

Escondió su cara en mi cuello y así estuvimos, el tiempo que ambos necesitábamos.

-bella yo…-

-shh no digas nada- y de un momento a otro se encontraba hincado frente a mi y todos nos miraban-

-Bella me harías el honor de ser mi novia- Que…, dijo lo que creo que dijo, oh por dios-

-que-

-QUE SI QUIERES SER MI NOVIA, BELLA- grito con una bella sonrisa –

-si escuche – reí- solo asimilaba mis posibilidades de salir corriendo

Ambos reímos y se levanto casi cargándome y dándome el mejor beso de mi vida, Los que estaban ahí aplaudían, y yo solo me sentía como la mujer mas feliz del mundo

Carlisle fue casi corriendo a pagar y regreso por mi, me cargo y me llevo hacia el auto besándome.

Como llegamos tan rápido a mi departamento, no lo se, ni me importa, Carlisle casia arranco mi vestido y mordía mis hombros, yo quite su saco, su camisa y nos estábamos besando, era una entrega total, al fin sabia a quien pertenecía, me perdí tan solo un instante en mis pensamientos, que de un golpe, ya había entrado en mi, y dios fue tan delicioso

-aaa..aaa..mmm carl…-

-bella….bella….bella-

-dios estoy tan cerca-

-llega con migo bella-

Y llegue con el gritamos, mordimos, esta vez ya no era como la primera vez, ahora ya sentía que era de el.

Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo por mi sucia mente, di la vuelta y quede encima de el, quien me vio con adoración y entre en el, comencé a brincar, y el me impulsaba a ir mas rápido y entrar mas adentro, mordía mis senos, dios era tan perfecto

Y de nuevo llegamos juntos.

Y así estuvimos, toda la noche, creo que nos dormimos hasta la madrugada, cuando estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo escuche un suave y delicioso _TE AMO _de esos deliciosos labios que hace un rato me habían hecho enloquecer.

Se supone de me debía sentir, completa, entonces por que desde que oí el te amo, se había abierto un enorme hueco en mi pecho, como si me dijera que esto era el inicio de algo malo, algo que podría acabar con migo.

**CHAN..CHAN**

**Ola .. pues eh aquí el chap 4 , muchas gracias por seguirme, devrdad me hacen feliz, ** **voy evolucionando, con todo e historia, creo que por ser mi primer historia voy creciendo con ella, ya tengo otros planes de varias historia pero primero quiero llevar esta a un nivel mas maduro, para iniciar con otras.. espero y me sigan apoyando . **

**Pues que tal va la historia, fue un chap medio romántico y eso, pero ya va saliendo el Carlisle dark, va poco a poco , pero deverdad se sorprenderan de lo que pasara prximamente… uhi sii me muero por escribir lo que mi sucia mente ya tiene pensado . **

**Ya prontiito**

**El chap siguiente tendra muchas sorpresas**

**Los quiero**

**-Mirixhita- **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Esta historia es original solo mia de mi XD disfruten el chap**__** = )**_

_**Recomendaciion del chap: Escuchen **__**tainted love - marylin manson**_

Capitulo 5 Me perteneces

_Esto era el inicio de algo malo, algo que podría acabar con migo. _

Desde que me pidió que fuera su novia, admito que al principio fue perfecto me llamaba, mandaba, flores y en las noches que venia a mi casa no descansábamos y hacíamos el amor hasta días completos, pero ahora que llevábamos 2 meses ya no era todo tan igual

Me llamaba cada 30 minutos, se enojaba si no estaba, según el le coqueteaba a todo el mundo, no me dejaba vestir con nada corto, la verdad lo amaba pero esto, no era lo que pensaba de el.

Pero lo amaba, no podía hacer otra cosa, o si podía pero no quería

El zumbido de mi celular me distrajo, era un mensaje

_Estaré en tu departamento en 20 minutos, comeremos juntos, _

_Te quiero_

_CC _

Un sonoro suspiro salio de mi,

Me mire en el espejo que estaba en la sala, había cambiado mucho estos 2 meses, a veces no me reconocía, pero eso se supone que así es el amor no? Te cambia, sin darte cuenta

_TOC TOC!!_

Corrí a abrir la puerta antes, mirándome otra vez por ese espejo acomodando un poco mi pelo y cambiando mi mueca a una enorme sonrisa. Gire la perilla y ahí estaba mi ángel, también me sonreía.

-traje comida china-

-esta bien, me gusta- le di un corto beso y nos sentamos en el sillón, y prendí la tele en las noticias, no es que me gustaran, pero Carlisle parecía encontrarles algo fascinante.

Con cuidado tome los palillos, si sabia usarlos, pero hoy andaba mas torpe que nunca, por que a cada intento, solo conseguía que uno saliera disparado hacia el otro extremo.

-problemas Srta. Swan –

-ja ja muy gracioso- hice mi puchero mas tierno y el solo me miro enternecido-

-mi linda bella- con sus perfectas manos, tomo los palillos, tomo un poco de arroz y me lo dio, aunque me sentí como una bebe, lo comí gustosa y el solo río.

-yuumii- reí junto con el hasta que un silencio de panteón nos lleno y me arrebato el control subiendo todo el volumen a la televisión

**Reporte: especial , se encuentra cuerpo de enfermera, desaparecida hace 3 días, respondiendo al nombre de María Newton , la joven apenas tenia 25 años , y tras desaparecer el sábado saliendo de la prestigiosa clínica de Forks, hoy después de la angustiosa espera de sus familiares, fue hallado el cadáver destrozado, cerca de la cascada Werningthon, la utopsia informo que la joven fue violada y golpeada hasta casi morir, lamentamos la perdida y nuestras mas sinceras condolencias**

Salían muchas fotos de la chica, era muy linda, era parecida a mi, solo que tenia un toque mas provocador, y luego salio una foto que seguramente nunca olvidaría en mi vida, era la foto, de cuando la encontraron, dios como podía haber un ser que fuera capaz de hacer tal atrocidad a alguien, la pobre chica, no merecía morir así, por un monstruo que ojala encontrara la policía

Cuando iban a salir las fotos de ella con sus familiares, Carlisle apago la tele y todo se quedo en silencio, lo que me hacia recordar esa foto…. Pobre chica….

-trabajaba en el hospital donde trabajas verdad-

-si- dijo casi gruñéndome-

-pobre chica, no merecía eso-

-y como sabes que no lo merecía-

-Amm No, acaso tu si?-

-No hagas preguntas tontas Isabella-

Bien nunca me había hablado por mi nombre completo, vaya, seguro le incomodo mi pregunta, alomejor el si la conocía, pero preferí ya no preguntar nada, lucia tenso, las arrugas de su frente se marcaban demasiado, tenia las manos en puños, y una vena de su cuello parecía querer escapar.

-estas bien- acaricie su hombro, pero el solo me empujo, decidí hacerme ovillo en la esquina del sillón y mirar hacia la pared.

Sentí cuando, apenas se le dio al gana de moverse se esa postura de loco y me jalo abrazándome, sentía como pequeñas lagrimas corrían por mi mejilla

-lo siento bella, no quería portarme así-

-esta bien Carlisle, entiendo, seguro te impacto la noticia de la pobre chica-

-por supuesto que me impacto-

-si pobre-

-pobre? Ahí mi bella tu tan inocente-

-inocente por que-

-ella merecía morir así o mil veces peor – mi cara ahora aprecia un chiste, sentí como hasta la ultima de mis terminaciones nerviosas se congelo-

-yo creo que nadie merece morir así-

-vez por que eres inocente-

-no más bien, quiero creer en las personas-

-bella, ella era la más vil zorra-

-no creo que sea bueno hablar así de alguien que esta muerta-

-tienes razón, pero ten por seguro que lo merecía-

-Carlisle- dije en tono de advertencia, me estaba asustando.

-OK mi bello angelito, por eso eres la única a la que me he propuesto, por que eres un ser tan puro

Solo me limite a fingir una sonrisa que salio más a mueca.

-Pero ten por seguro mi bella- dijo tomando mi cara con sus dedos ejerciendo mas fuerza que la de una tierna caricia.- que las zorras merecen un castigo, eso nunca lo olvides.

Me había quedado como una pista de hielo, mi cara había perdido, ese sonrojo, habitual, que en otro momento me habría parecido increíble, solo me quede, ahí escondida en su pecho, hasta sentí unas lagrimas rodar por mi mejilla, pero era como si en ese momento no pudiera sentir nada mas.

Creo que quede en shock, por que sentí que Carlisle me llevo cargando al cuarto acostándose a mi lado sin dejar de abrazarme y no supe en que momento me quede dormida, hasta que las pesadillas inundaban mis sueños

_Estaba en un hermoso prado, y alado mío, estaban esos ojos verdes que yo amaba, pero eran tan distintos, estos no tenían esas arrugas, que me encantaba mirar siempre, estos , eran jóvenes, pasivos, eran .. Perfectos cuando me dirigía a mirar su rostro sentí que alguien me jalo de la mano llevándome arrastrando a la cascada, justo ahí estaba ella,_

_María con ese monstruo encima de ella, violándola y golpeándola, yo no me podía mover , solo gritaba y lloraba pero no podía acercarme a ayudarla , hasta que de ella salio su ultimo aliento y se quedo quieta, dejo de gritar y suplicar perdón, tal como en la foto, y un escalofrío surgió en mi al ver levantarse, a su asesino, sentí una mirada tan familiar, posarse en mí, sentí un brusco movimiento cuando lo ultimo que pude ver fue una bata de doctor con unas iniciales……………._

AAAAAAAA…….. –me levante gritando, estaba llena de sudor y lagrimas-

Bella estas bien- sentí la mano de Carlisle en mi espalda –

Si estoy bien solo fue un sueño- me levante corriendo y me encerré en el baño, me moje la cara , respire muchas veces, y decidí salir y volver a dormir, aunque no podía cerrar los ojos sin ver, esas imágenes.

Cuando Salí Carlisle esta acostado con las manos cruzadas, bajo su cabeza, mirando el techo y al verme, me miro como si estuviera viendo a la persona que más odiara, en ese preciso momento, sentí tanto miedo, solo mire hacia el suelo y camine hasta la cama, me voltee hacia el lado opuesto a el, y apenas cerré los ojos, volvieron las imágenes de mi sueño, pero mi mente se detuvo de nuevo en la de esos preciosos ojos verdes, sin arrugas, sin miedo, ni experiencia, y ahí deje que mi mente se quedara y caí de nuevo dormida abrazándome a mi, como queriendo protegerme de algo, aunque no supiera de que.

Por la mañana, sentí la cama vacía, y en vez de cómo otras veces me hacia sentir triste, ahora me hacia sentir un alivio.

Era sábado, pero supongo que prefirió irse, me levante aun como zombie, y me metí a bañar, estuve en el baño como 1 hora, cuando Salí, envuelta en una toalla ahí estaba el, parado en el marco de la puerta con ojos de sicópata, mirándome como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

-pasa algo- dije aferrando casi con mis uñas la diminuta tolla-

-ayer hablamos de zorras, verdad-

-ehm si-

-entonces, también necesitas un castigo-

-castigo?, por que-

-no me gusta que me mientan- se empezó a acercar a mi , y yo solo retrocedí hasta acorralarme a mi misma a la pared.

-quien es jake bella- se quedo parado justo enfrente de mi, mirándome con tanto odio-

-jake- ¡!!jake mi amigo dios , pero como sabe de el –

-si jake- alzo una ceja esperando que contestara-

-jake es mi mejor amigo de Phoenix-

-dije.. que no me mintieras- tomo mi pelo mojado con su mano, jalándolo con demasiada fuerza

-de verdad te juro que es mi amigo-

-y por que tu amiguito deja mensajes, con flores-

-por que es mi mejor amigo-

-debería creerte-

-se supone-

- ah con que se supone- y de un golpe azoto mi cabeza contra la pared y me deje resbalar hasta el suelo

-demonios, bella vez lo que me haces hacer- estaba fuera de si y tenia miedo

-te juro que solo es amigo- dije llorando desde el suelo

Me alzo, arrancándome la tolla y besando y mordiendo, dejándome marcas rojas, y de una que otra salía sangre, ya podía sentir su erección, pero solo sentía miedo, pánico y como tonta solo lloraba.

-Carlisle por favor, me haces daño-

-te ago daño bella- y grite cuando mordió mi cuello

-tú no eres así, por favor déjame-

-que pasa bella no lo hago como jake-

-JAKE ES MI AMIGOO – grite, y solo salieron mas lagrimas.

-Que no entiendes bella, ME PERTENCES- grito, nunca lo había oído gritar, creí , k me iba a golpear, cuando vi su mano cerrada en un puño pero, dirigió el golpe a la pared, haciendo un oyó y que de sus nudillos escurriera sangre, soltó el agarre que tenia en mi cuerpo y de nuevo caí al suelo, solo que ahora estaba desnuda.

-dime como quieres que confíe en ti bella-

-confianza- dije con burla- la que debería desconfiar aquí soy yo-

Salio un gruñido de su pecho y me miro de nuevo con tanto odio

-Por que-

-vamos Carlisle me crees tan joven, que ni siquiera me has presentado a tus hijos, ni siquiera se que paso con tu ex esposa. –

-Con que es eso-

-si yo eh sid…. –

Me levanto de forma brusca y empezó a casi arrástrame hasta la puerta.

Dios a donde me iba a llevar, estaba desnuda, mordida, llorando.

-lo de mi ex esposa te lo contare mas tarde, espero que estés preparada.-

-Carlisle, por favor, estas como loco

-y eso que no has visto nada-

-Carlisle por favor, a donde me llevas -

-Quieres conocer a mi familia no?, pues vamos a conocer a mi familia

_Quería protegerme de algo, aunque no supiera de que? tenia miedo _

**CHAN CHAN!!!!!**

**EH AQUÍ EL CHAP 5**

**DEBO DECIR QUE ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSA DE EL RESULTADO DE ESTE CAPITULO ME COSTO MI TRABAJIITO PERO ESPERO QUE LO SEPAN DISFRUTAR, y DISO HASTA TUVE MIEDO DE CARLISLE , ESTUVO MUY LOCO PERO DIOS ,E STOY MUY CONTENTA SERA QU SI VA A LLEVAR A BELLA A CONOCER A SU FAMILIA? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PUES HAY SE QUEDAN CON LA DUDA Y EMPEZARE EL BORRADOR DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO GRACIAS A LAS LOS QUE ME PONEN RR Y ALERTA AQUÍ LES DEJO LAS GRACIIAS A TODOS**

**Strangeeers, AliciaConi, darky1995, kpatycullen, arileo23, butterfly98, supattinsondecullen, ****.stewart, ****marylizita, Diyola, lamy-is-86, Lawy, cmgalsal, Brianda Cullen, MarielithaCullen, supattinsondecullen, missNICOLEturner, angie cullen li, Hermione Cullen02, arileo23, fernanda cullen de pattinson, viszed, veronick **

**CC=CARLISLE CULLEN **

**Pues los veo en el siguiente capitulo gracias**

**-Mirixhita-**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Esta historia es original solo mia de mi XD disfruten el chap = )**_

_**Recomendaciion **__**musical: **_

Capitulo 6

_Quería protegerme de algo, aunque no supiera de que? tenia miedo _

Sentía la mirada penetrante de Carlisle, aun estaba en el suelo, llorando, no sabia por que, no me levantaba, como toda una mujer, y le plantaba cara, por que permitía que me tratara, como la mas vil basura, cuando, jamás me había dejado de nada ni nadie, en que me estaba convirtiendo Carlisle.

Sentí un golpe sordo enfrente de mi y cuando me atreví a mirar ahí estaba Carlisle, hincado enfrente de mi y empezaban a salir lagrimas de sus ojos

-perdón bella- gruño- dios como fui capaz de portarme así lo siento tanto-

Nunca había visto llorar a ningún hombre en mi vida, era un escena que rompía mi corazón, en verdad, debía perdonarlo, era la primera vez que pasaba, alo mejor fue mi culpa, ponerlo así.

-ya Carlisle esta bien, te perdono- y dicho eso me abrazo y fue como la primera vez que vi su mirada, era volver al Carlisle que con una mirada sabia que nada en el mundo podría hacerme daño.

no se que me paso bella perdón-

esta bien Carlisle-

gracias bella dios, soy un completo imbecil.

Te entiendo, no fue tu culpa

Gracias bella, - y comenzó a esparcir besos por toda mi cara- como puedo lastimar a la persona, que mas amo.

No fue tan grave, creo que, estaré bien

Por eso se que eres mi ángel.

Se levanto, cargándome en brazos, y llevándome a la habitación, fue hacia el baño y trajo paños húmedos, y con sumo cuidado limpio las lágrimas, y unas cortes sin importancia, pero que de ellos estaban saliendo líneas de sangre

-bella crees que soy un monstruo-

-no-

No podía pensar en Carlisle, como un monstruo, el me saco de mi aburrida vida, me había demostrado tantas cosas, y esto solo debe fortalecer la relación, aprender a perdonarnos, y que en verdad nuestro amor podía contra cualquier cosa.

Después, que sano un poco su culpa, limpiándome y repartiendo besos por todos lado, me levante con cuidado , tome ropa del armario, y me encerré en el baño, me cambie, y vi mi reflejo en el espejo, tenia los ojos rojos, mi cuello tenia, marcas, que mas tarde se pondrían peor, sentía miedo, pero, se que el no era malo.

Salí, con lentitud, y ahí estaba, sentado en la orilla de la cama, con las manos enterradas en su cabello, pobre!!!, de seguro se sentía culpable, me acerque sigilosamente y acaricie su hombro

-Carlisle estas bien- alzo la mirada

-es mejor preguntarte a ti, si estas bien-

-si yo estoy bien- le sonreí-

-segura bella-

-muy segura-

Alzo sus brazos, y me atrapo en un abrazo íntimo, nos acomodamos en la cama, y empezó a acariciar mi espalda, estaba triste, pero yo lo amaba, y no podía dejarlo, todos cometemos errores.

-bella-

-si-

-quieres conocer a mis hijos, cierto.

-si tu quieres-

-yo ago lo que tu me pidas bella

-enserio-

-claro bella, y creo que mereces conocerlos-

-gracias-

-gracias a ti por estar con migo bella-

-te amo Carlisle-

-pero antes de conocerlos tienes que escuchar algo-

-que-

-mi historia-

-oh esta bien-

-paso, asi-

POV. CARLISLE

_Siempre salía por un café…_

_Trabaja en el hospital local de Seatlle, apenas terminaba mi servicio y muchos médicos, me veían futuro como cirujano, ya tenia varias ofertas de trabajo, pero mi vida cambio ese día, cuando iba a la cafetería a 2 calles, vi a la mujer mas bella, tenia un largo cabello caoba, ojos miel y la figura como de una muñeca de porcelana, era tan bella, seguramente no podía existir ser mas perfecto que ella, cuando sin querer choco con mi mirada, y simplemente sonrió, hasta que el sonido que de seguro es el que mas odio, se había distraído y un auto se había estampado contra su frágil cuerpo, y todo fue tan rápido, que solo corrí, y corriendo la llevaron al hospital, fue la primera vez que me tembló la mano de usar el bisturí, y salvarle la vida a ese ángel, fue tan difícil , pero al final la salve, y desde ese día me encargue de hacerla la mujer mas feliz, su nombre era __**esme**__, a los 2 años de conocernos, de la forma mas absurda, le pedí que se casara con migo, y fue la boda , mas perfecta, fue tan sencilla, ella era tan perfecta, se parecía tanto a ti bella._

_Después de 2 meses, yo ahora era un importante cirujano, y era tan feliz, esme se sentía frustrada, por que quería embarazarse, pero al parecer ella, no podía, pero era una obsesión para ella, así que decidí, adoptar _

_Un día, con el corazón tan bondadoso que tenia, decidimos ir al orfanato de Seattle, habia tantos chicos, todos , nos miraban como suplicando, por tener una familia y salir de ahí, entonces encontramos a un niño, estaba sentado en una esquina, era mas grande, de lo que debería ser un niño de su edad, a su lado estaba un pequeña traviesa, tenia un pelo negro como la noche y unos ojos verdes, intentaba hacer sonreír al chico y lo logro, esme estaba cerca de el jardín donde había otros columpios con otros chicos. _

_Entonces me acerque a esos 2 pequeños, y la niña me miro con unos ojos tan inocentes y lindos, cuando me inque para quedar a su altura, ella se acerco y me miro, y un destello de luz cruzo por sus ojos, pense que me besaria o suplicaria ser adoptada, pero en vez de eso, tomo mi corbata y la anudo perfectamente, esa niña era especial asi que decidi adoptarla _

_Cuando le pregunte si quería ser adoptada, solo me dedico la sonrisa mas inocente, y asintió con la cabeza le pregunte su nombre , con esa voz chillona y dulce me contesto que alice, como alguien podia abandonar a un ser tan pequeño y lindo, me levante para ir a buscar a esme, pero senti que tironeaban de mi pantalón, y era la pequeña alice que señalaba impacientemente a el chico al que intentaba hacer reir._

_Mire los ojos, suplicantes de la pequeña alice, y decidí adoptar a esos dos chicos, como medico , gano tanto dinero, y que mejor que disfrutarlo, con esos pequeños._

_Cuando, gire a buscar a esme la encontre hablando, con 2 niños rubios, eran tan parecidos, y ellos solo sonreian a mi hermosa esme, ella tambien se levanto a buscarme, y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, solo sonreimos, y decidimos hacer lso tramites, por cuatro chicos, cuando, fuimos haber que se necesitaba, la trabajador a social, nos miro con cara de loco, pero luego asintió con con al mirada y nos dios una lista de cosas por hacer, no era tan complicado como parecía._

_Les avisamos a los niños y ellos solo se miraron con una sonrisa traviesa y empezaron a hacer planes, como hermanos y esme lloraba, por que ella ya se sentia su madre, de repente su llanto ceso, y esa mirada miel se dirigio a un chico que estaba en una esquina, dibujando en una hoja, dibujaba un arbol, pero al ser un simple arbol reflejaba, que el chico estaba sufriendo, esme se acerco a el y se quedaron platicando tanto tiempo, hasta que el pequeño le dedico una enorme sonrisa, y volteo a verme, me extendió la mano y se presento como todo un caballero, aun recuerdo tanto ese momento, mi pequeño edward, era tan parecido a mi, cualquiera podría pensar que era mi hijo, tenia mis ojos, y el pelo, ahí entendí que la vida si que da sorpresas, el momento en que por primera vez, me sentí como todo un padre, cuando Edward se presento a los demás con algo de nostalgia, que su nombre era Edward masen, y mi voz hizo eco cuando lo tome en brazos y le dije que ahora era edward Cullen, y pude ver, la verdadera felicidad en una mirada. _

_Aunque suene, a locura, adoptamos a 5 pequeños, la traviesa Alice, los gemelos Jasper y Rosalíe, el maduro emmet y el talentoso edward _

_Esos chicos hacían todo por que esme y yo nos sintiéramos orgullosos de ellos, arreglamos la casa de la mejor forma, ya que esme era una excelente decoradora, cada uno tenia su habitación con todo lo que necesitaran, los inscribimos en el mejor colegio, ellos en realidad eran felices, y fui descubriendo lo complicado de ser padre._

_Cuando fueron creciendo, mis ya no pequeños, fue todo una aventura:_

_La traviesa Alice: ahora era una adicta a las compras, compraba tanto y tanto… cada mes, nos obligaba a ir a todos de compras, a veces intentábamos escondernos de ella, pero es un torbellino, como es la mas pequeña, a veces emmet y edward se reian de ella, pero siempre encontraba la forma de desquitarse, lo mas increíble de ella, era que hacia que todos, nos reuniéramos y que fue la primera que nos casi grito mama y papa._

_Vanidosa rosalie: ella y alice al principio, se evadían, pero aprendieron a ser hermanas, salían juntas de compras, se arreglaban, ellas son mis 2 princesas, eran tan diferentes y era lo que a mi las hacia tan iguales, con el tiempo mi pequeña rosalie, se fue convirtiendo en una joven muy bella y es difícil que acepte gente nueva, y desde el inicio prometio que nada destruiría nuestra familia, ella estaba tan feliz de haber sido adoptada pero sobre todo de que también adoptáramos a Jasper. _

_Jasper: el es mas que tímido, pero con la unica que hablaba mas que con rose, era con esme, desde un inicio todos la vieron como su madre, pero mas jasper, cualquier cosa, tan mas pequeña que fuera acudia a esme, con forme los años se fue haciendo mas abierto y yo como su padre podía notar, que a alice la cuidaba tan diferente, esos no eran celos de hermanos, pero ami no me importaba que mis pequeños se amaran, mientras ellos fueran felices, no había nada mas para mi. _

_Emmet: el grandulon, protector, tiene complejo de luchador, de pequeño y tambien ahora usa, su intimidante personalidad para proteger a sus hermanos, es tan fuerte, pero esos músculos que ahora tiene, son su mascara, de un niño que vive en el eternamente, es tan burlón, bromista, es el chico eternamente, que a todos nos hace reir, y es como un gran oso y orgullasemente mi hijo._

_Edward: el si era mi viva imagen, pero no pro eso lo amaba mas que a ninguno, el era, el mas centrado, amaba pintar y tocar el piano, era todo un caballero y era mi pequeño hasta que ellos pasaron por lo que ya habian sufrido…._

_Esme y yo decidimos una segunda luna de miel y nos fuimos a una isla que todos los chicos decidimos regalarle, por su cumpleaños 34, la llamamos isla esme, era un lugar simplemente magico, ese tiempo que tuvimos para nosotros 2 nos amamos como nunca, y al volver, recibimos la gran noticia que al fin esme había quedado embarazada, y ahí aunque debio ser mi mayor felicidad, para todos fueron los peores dias,_

_Esme se obsesiono con su embarazo, casi no se movia, y se encerraba en el cuarto para no tener algun incidente o polvo que pudiera dañar su embarazo, en ocasiones creia que enloqueceria pero, la entendia, ella deseaba tanto ese embarazo, los chicos parecían tristes, pero estaban muy contentos por el bebe que venia en camino, a mi , no me dejaba entrar a la habitación, y tenia que dormir en el sillon, hasta que el peor dia, el mas negro, estabamos en la sala, cuando oimos gritos en el cuarto de esme y ella estaba tirada en el cuarto entre un charco de sangre, la intentamos llevar al hospital pero solo gritaba y nadie podia ni moverse, ver sufrir a esme, era lo mas terrible que podiamos ver._

_Pasamos semanas, sin poder dormir, desde que esme salio del hospital, sufria tanto, el haber perdido a nuestro hijo, la acabo completamente, se pasaba dias llorando, o por lapsos de locura me llamaba al hospital para que escuchara las patadas de el bebe, ella definitivamente estaba mal, intente hospitalizarla, pero simplemente no podía, después de un mes, empezaba a volver a la realidad, y hablaba mas con los chicos y en ellos crecía la esperanza de que volviera su madre._

_Una tarde, cuando ya se veía mas recuperada, nos dijo que saldria al supermercado, todos nos ofrecimos a ir con ella, pero nso dijo que queria darnos una sorpresa, y asentimos, solod eseabamos que se recuperar, y se despidio de todos con un ultimo beso que nos dejo marcados, era un beso de despedida_

_Ese día anocheció sin que ella volviera, todos nos encontrábamos, preocupados, alice lloraba, rosalie solo hiba de un lado a otro, emmet miraba la ventana, jasper consolaba a alice y edward estaba sentado en las escaleras, como ido._

_Hasta que el sonido de el teléfono, nos alerto a todos, cuando conteste, nos avisaron que esme se habia aventado de un acantilado, y cuando la encontraron estaba viva, aunque no sobrevio el traslado, por que simplemete ella no queria vivir. _

_Tuve que tomar todas mis fuerzas para decirles, y se desato un caos, todos lloraban, gritaban, suplicaban que fuera mentira, esos fueron los peores momentos, como familia, el entierro, nos acabo por mucho tiempo, alice ya no tenia esa chispa, parecia todo tan gris, los chicos casi no estaban en casa, para no recordar a esme, yo era como un cuerpo sin alma,_

_Los chicos se salieron de control, alice tomaba, rosalie vomitaba, emmet consumia drogas, jasper golpeaba gente, y edward apostaba acostarse con chicas, y esos no eran los hijos que yo crié._

_Un día , volvió el padre que había en mi, y tuve que poner todo en su lugar en ese familia, todos extrañaríamos a esme, pero nuestra vida no terminaría ahí, ella no lo hubiera querido, asi que los interne un tiempo, los regrese al camino por donde iban y poco a poco fueron recuperándose, y ahora puedo decir que todos regresaron a ser los de antes, ellos entendieron que no estaban solos, que aun estaba yo con ellos, y haría cualquier cosa por ellos, de todos los que crei que les seria difícil, edward se volvió mi dolor de cabeza, lo intente todo con el, pero el se volvió, tan seco, solo se dedica al sexo y el achol y quien sabe que otras cosas mas._

_A todos nos tomo mucho tiempo, yo cambie demasiado aunque no todo es lo que parece. _

BELLA POV.

Me encontraba llorando en su brazos, todo eso había pasado con Carlisle y sus hijos, pobres, me aferre a sus brazos, y ahora lo entendía el no era una persona mala, solo era una persona buena, que le habían pasado malas cosas, ahora mas que nunca quería estar a su lado y conocer a esos chicos que saco adelante

-te amo- le dije y comencé a besarlo, ya no me dolía nada si estaba con el y esa noche me entregue a el como una tonta enamorada..

_Es por que te amo , que hace que todos los días quiera amanecer con tigo.._

**Chann chhhann!!!!!!**

**Olaa!!!**

**Aquí con nuevo chap, fue algo enternecido y vemos al Carlisle bueno epro de ahí viene el peor lado de Carlisle por que lo que leyeron no es todo este hombre si que es malo, y ya salio el personaje de Eddie y ya se va viendo pro que todos se volvieron como pronto los ire narrando, y si esme es tan genial, pero aquí en mi historia pues si murio,, gracias por el apoyo, y aquí sigo.. gracias por todo**

**Strangeeers, AliciaConi, darky1995, kpatycullen, arileo23, butterfly98, supattinsondecullen, ****.stewart, ****marylizita, Diyola, lamy-is-86, Lawy, cmgalsal, Brianda Cullen, MarielithaCullen, supattinsondecullen, missNICOLEturner, angie cullen li, Hermione Cullen02, arileo23, fernanda cullen de pattinson, viszed, veronick **

**Algo largo No, espero que les guste el chap y una vez mas gracias…..**

**-MirixhIta- **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Esta historia es original solo mia de mi XD disfruten el chap = )**_

_**Recomendaciion **__**musical: **_

CAPITULO 8: Los conoci!!

_Es por que te amo , que hace que todos los días quiera amanecer con tigo.._

Si mis amigos, o mis padres, me vieran seguro estarían decepcionados de mi, no me educaron así, pero no han oído hablar, que el amor cambia a las personas, pues a mi me paso eso, si, el amor me hizo una idiota, por que en mis 5 sentidos jamás hubiera permitido que nadie me pusiera una mano encima, pero, nunca digas de esa agua no beberé, me sentia tan tonta, pero al fin de cuentas ya lo había decidido, quería ser una tonta enamorada.

Desde el incidente, Carlisle, se había convertido en un caballero andante, se desvivía en atenciones, y nunca mas lo volví a ver perder el control, aunque tenia actitudes demasiado raras, aunque, desde que escuche la historia de esme, perdí el control de mis emociones, no sabia a veces, diferenciar, el dolor de su cara, pero aquí estaba yo, y juro que haría todo por que el jamás sufriera de nuevo de ese modo.

Había prometido llevarme con sus hijos al fin los conocería y algo muy dentro de mi, me decía que conocerlos cambiaria por completo mi vida, y en realidad no sabia cuanto.

Carlisle estaba preocupado por mi, cuando se quedaba con migo, se la pasaba mimándome, desde el accidente de María, las pesadillas no me dejaban tranquila, soñaba, con tantas cosas, pero la peor de todas era una donde Carlisle, asesinaba a sus hijos y después a mi, esa era definitivamente la que peor me había dejado, a veces pensaba que debía asistir a algún tipo de sicólogo, tan loca estaba que a veces mi mente me decía que Carlisle había matado a esme, esos si que eran signos de estar perdiendo la razón, el la amo tanto que seria descabellado pensar, que hubiera acabado con la vida de ella, a si que debía sacar esas ideas de mi mente.

En unas horas conocería a los hijos de Carlisle y después de semanas de esperar el momento ansiosa, ahora miles de dudas inundaban mi mente, ¿les agradaría?, yo era por mucho mas joven, después de la muerte de esme, no había visto a su padre con otra persona, y ahora llegaba con una chiquilla, urgg… bien bella por que no pensaste eso antes de rogarle conocerlos.

_TOC TOC!!!_

Ahora ese sonido, aprecia una marcha fúnebre, aun estaba en pijama y sin bañar, pero me dirigí a la puerta y ahí estaba Carlisle con unos jeans obscuros y un suéter azul, como con algo tan sencillo lucia tan bello.

-bella aun no estas lista-

-no-dije con algo de pena-

-que pasa, quede de pasar por ti a esta hora-

-si lo se, pero se me hizo tarde-

-estas segura de querer ir-

-por supuesto-casi brinque-

-entiendo que te sientas insegura-

-quizá, pero mientras estés a mi lado, todo estará bien-

-bueno menos platica y mas acciona-

-bells- dijo riendo

-me refiero a que me voy a arreglar, prometo no tardar más de media hora-

-deacuerdo, aquí te esperare- se sentó en el sillón y tomo unos libros que tenia cerca-

Corrí a mi cuarto y me desnude en el camino, entre a la ducha y gracias al cielo estaba caliente, me puse mi shampoo favorito, me talle rápido, depile mis piernas, y Salí como rayo, eso era suerte, había tardado 15 minutos, y no me había herido o caído.

Me seque lo mas rápido que pude o que mis pies me permitieron, me puse ropa interior nueva, había tenido que comprar cosas nuevas, para sorprender a Carlisle, seque mi pelo, y lo ondule de las puntas, me acerque a mi armario y ahí venia otra de mis preguntas existenciales, ¿Qué debía usar, para conocer a sus 5 hijos heridos por perder a su madre y que pueden estar furiosos por que su papa anda con una chica casi 8 años menor que ella?

Alguien podría responder mi pregunta….

No esperaría que dios me contestara, así que tome un vestido, era sencillo, estilo straplees, corto, color azul con negro y un listón bajo el busto, era simple sencillo, de mi edad, **(NA:esta en mi perfil)**, me maquille muy simple y algo que no podía faltar unos tacones negros, mi reflejo en el espejo no estaba mal, tome una bolsa de mano negra, y metí mi celular, brillo labial y dinero.

Respire varias veces y Salí de mi cuarto.

-que envidia-

-que pasa, luzco mal-

-no la envidia, es que por mis hijos te pusieras tan linda-

-pero me veo bien verdad-

-por supuesto, hasta con una bolsa en la cara, te verías bien-

-jumm-le hice un puchero y tomo mi mano y salimos de mi departamento.

Entramos al auto, y cada kilómetro parecía un centímetro mas de tierra, que salía de un hoyo para meter mi cadáver.

Intentaba controlar los temblores de mi cuerpo, los chicos era casi de mi edad, sabia hablar con gente de mi edad, pero, ellos no precisamente, querrían hablar, mas bien, lincharme.

La mano de Carlisle sobre la mía, intentaban calmar los nervios, debía tranquilizarme, si no quería conocerlos, en medio de algún ataque cataléptico.

Sentí el auto detenerse y sentía unas enormes ganas de vomitar.. dios bella donde esta tu maldito autocontrol, respire… y respire,,,, quería aspirar todo el aire de el planeta.

-bien bella llegamos-

-parece que si-

-salimos-

-seguro que no te equivocaste de casa- ja ja ja ja ja

-no bella- ^ ^

-segurito?-

-ya bella salgamos- tomo mi mano y me saco de un solo tirón-

-y si mejor volvemos otro día-

-bella tu me pediste esto-

-tienes razón-

-entonces vamos- me ofreció su mano-

-bien-suspire y tome su mano- vamos.

Seguí un lindo sendero de piedras hasta la, WOW!!, esa era su casa, era simplemente perfecta, de buen gusto, grande, de color blanco, definitivamente yo quería una casa así.

Al estar en la puerta, era como acto de cámara lenta, metió la llave en el cerrojo y con un sonido tétrico la puerta se abrió.

Avanzamos por un pequeño, pasillo y llegamos a una acogedora sala y ahí estaban solo 4 de ellos, todos eran mas guapos de lo que pensé, para no ser hijos de Carlisle biológicamente, todos poseían esa belleza sobrenatural, mis ojos pasearon por todos ellos y ahí no estaba el que Carlisle había descrito como el que mas se parecía a el.

Ellos tambien me miraban de arriba a bajo, me sentia tan nerviosa, hubiera preferido pasearme desnuda por todo forks, antes que sentir sus penetrantes miradas, la mano de Carlisle apreto la mio y escuche su voz.

-Alice, jasper, rosalie, emmet les presento a bella-

-Bella te presento a mis hijos- les dedique una de mis mas sinceras sonrisas-

-Es la mujer de la que les hable, ella me robo el corazon-

Y senti ahora esas miradas, comos i me quisieran traspasar, y asenarme con esos ojos.

-ES ELLA!!!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, diablos que lo habain ensallado, ahora si me sentia realmente mal, me habia solo encogido de escuchar sus voces..hasta que

-es ella- esa voz, me hizo voltear como acto de reflejo y tras de mi estaba, el….. edward, era Tan parecido a Carlisle pero a la vez tan diferente, su mirada era como un escáner por todo mi cuerpo terminando en mis ojos, por que no opte, por un pantalón enorme y una gran sudadera, ahí estaba la respuesta a mis pregunta existencial..

Algo me hacia sentir que ya lo conocía, pero de donde???, era realmente guapo, lucia jeans claros y algo desgastados, una playera blanca, y se podía apreciar un perfecto abdomen y unos brazos k mmmmm.. Dios bella estas hablando así de quien podría llegar a ser tu hijastro.

Por un momento eterno en que todos se quedaron callados, y solo sentía la mirada maliciosa de Edward, Carlisle volvió a apretar mi mano y me envolvió con su brazo, hasta quedar pegada a su pecho y dedicarme una hermosa mirada que me transmitió esa seguridad que tanto necesitaba.

si es ella la mujer que amo-

Me quede perdida en su mirada verde, hasta armarme de valor y volver la mirada a los 5, y asentir sonriente.

-Es un placer conocer a mi futura madrastra- Edward se acerco a mi tomo mi mano y la beso inclinándose un poco, y quedando demasiado cerca de mi y dejando mi corazón palpitando como loco….

_Algo acababa de nacer en mi… era el inicio de algo en mi corazón que no podía evitar, ahora latía diferente, como brújula sin dueño, ni dirección y que giraba a todos lados…_

**Chann chhhann!!!!!!**

**Olaa!!!**

**Aquí con nuevo chap, apenas es una parte de el esperado encuentro, donde se desata toda la trama, y pues el inicio de cosas, que me muero por escribir, estoy tan emocionada con esta historia, prometo contestar rr, es que apenas le estoy agarrando forma a esto paciencia!!! El vestido de bella lo pueden checar en mi perfil es el segundo!!!!**

**Tambien los quiero invitar a un nuevo proyecto que estoy escribiendo, necesito un poco de ayuda, para planteármelo bien, pero en si la idea es buena, se llama, Un Hueco En Mi Corazón y de nuevo gracias a todos los que me siguen …**

**Strangeeers, AliciaConi, darky1995, kpatycullen, arileo23, butterfly98, supattinsondecullen, ****.stewart, ****marylizita, Diyola, lamy-is-86, Lawy, cmgalsal, Brianda Cullen, MarielithaCullen, supattinsondecullen, missNICOLEturner, angie cullen li, Hermione Cullen02, arileo23, fernanda cullen de pattinson, viszed, veronick **

**Y gente nueva.. **

**Ale-CullenSwan**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR MANDARME RR O ALERTA O HISTORIA FAVORITA O AUTORA FAVORITA, ME HACEN TAN FLEIZ Y ESTO ES POR USTEDES Y PRO MI LOCA IMGINACION GRAACIIIASSS!!!!**

**Esperen la segunda parte de el esperado encuentro y oh dios edward es tan sexy!! Y carlisle dark juuuu y No olviden pasarse x mi nueva historia y darme su opinión.. **

**-MirixhIta- **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer **_

_**Prohibida la reproducción total o por partes de esta historiia, nadie puede jejejeje**_

_**Esta historia es original solo mia de mi XD disfruten el chap = )**_

_**Recomendació**__**n musical: Where Is the Love-black eyed peas **_

_**Explicaciones y notas al final del chap! :)**_

Capitulo 9 Conociendolos Parte 2

_Algo acababa de nacer en mi… era el inicio de algo en mi corazón que no podía evitar, ahora latía diferente, como brújula sin dueño, ni dirección y que giraba a todos lados_

Acababa de experimentar la sensación mas extraña, ese simple beso en la mano me había dejado pasmada, una corriente extraña me atravesó todo el cuerpo, dejándome un escalofrío.

-Vaya papa No pierdes el tiempo en tonterías mira que hermosa madrastra nos conseguiste-

-Edward, no hables así de bella-

-Bella vaya Nombre- esa mirada verde que parecía nunca parpadear me miraba como incrédulo a la situación-

-Bueno en realidad me llamo Isabella, pero me gusta mas que me digan bella- dije sonriendo

-excelente ISABELLA- urggg que infantil

Camino, como acechándome y solo sentí un abrazo protector de Carlisle, se le empezaban a formar arrugas a los costados de los ojos, que con el tiempo que llevábamos sabia que esa expresiones era cuando estaba realmente molesto.

-pueden decirme como quieran-

-y si mejor te decimos cualquiera- dijo la enana con pinta de duende

Se hizo una gran tensión en la ahora pequeña sala color marfil, no me sorprendía mucho su actitud, esperaba este tipo de ataques así que hice lo que si aprendí bien de mis padres, me reí, no estrepitosamente si no una lindo sonrisa acompañaba de un pequeño jaja, y ellos quien entes tenían una sonrisa por lo que dijo la enana, ahora se habían quedado pasmados y Edward solo hizo una sonrisa de lado, que me seguramente no seria la ultima vez que me dejaría sin aliento, agradecí la intervención de Carlisle, el también sonreía por mi actitud.

-Alice, te pido que te comportes, no es la educación que creo haberte dado.

-Pero.. papa como puedes cambiar a esme por .. esta..-

Bien era el momento que dejara claro que hacia aquí y mis estupidos nervios se largaran

-Bueno.. Alice.. si te puedo decir así-dije sonriendo alzando un poco la ceja- veraz yo no vine aquí a ocupar el lugar de nadie, lo único que puedo decir es que amo a Carlisle-diciendo esto voltee mi mirada hacia la suya y la calma volvió a mi corazón-

-usurpadora- dijo entre dientes la rubia-

-Vine a conocerlos, Carlisle habla tanto de ustedes, son lo mas importante para el y si son parte de el, también significan mucho para mi.

Hasta el momento el único que me dirigía una mirada tranquila era el gemelo de la rubia, Jasper creo? , contaría la mirada de Edward si no. Estuviera intentando cogerme con la mirada.

-Eres tan cínica, mira que venirte a meter a nuestra familia- dicho por el grandullón

esto tiene que ser tan difícil, Por que no dejan a Carlisle ser feliz, -bien el vomito verbal saldría de mi boca- Lamento decirlo pero esme esta muerta- todas las miradas se volvieron frías – jamás vine con el propósito de ocupar su lugar, se que no la conocí y no puedo opinar, pero les puedo asegurar que jamás me atrevería a querer ser ella, solo se que amo a Carlisle y juro que Hare todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz, por eso me aventure a conocerlos, No quiero ser su madre, ni castigarlos, ni planeo hacerles su lunch para ir a la escuela, igual fue un placer conocerlos – me di la vuelta abrí la puerta tome un respiro y seguí el camino hasta el sendero que me llevaría a la avenida donde dios quiera pase un taxi.

Sentí unos pasos tras de mi y alguien tomo mi brazo de un fuerte tiron que casi me hace caer al suelo………….

………………………**Sorpresa…**…………………………………………………..

.

POV EDWARD!

Soy un hermoso chico de 24 años………

años atrás jamás hubiera dicho eso, prefería ser sencillo y hasta en cierto punto tímido, cambie un poco al ser adoptado después que mi padre Anthony y mi madre Elizabeth murieran trágicamente en un accidente automovilístico, eso me dejo desvastado cuando apenas tenia 8 años, de ahí nos adoptaron las personas mas especiales que había conocido.

Carlisle y Esme me habían vuelto a la vida habían hecho que el enorme hueco en mi corazón dejara de doler y que ellos cuidarían de mi.

Fueron los mejor años de mi vida, en los que fui realmente feliz y después todo se vino abajo, con el suicidio de esme, es una larga historia que quizá algún día le cuente a alguien aunque todos preferimos saber que fue un suicidio, ja ja esme jamás habría hecho eso es un secreto a voces de la familia Cullen.

Eso fue lo que me hizo caer en algo que nunca me habría convertido, todos pensaban que yo era así, por que a diferencia de mis hermanos, lograron salir de su caos interior, yo simplemente no pude, esme era mi madre, me enseño todo lo que soy ahora, solo que ese amor lo deje muy bien guardado y me volví así.

Un chico que no buscaba afecto, solo quiero placer físico, algo dentro de mi me hace disfrutar el dolor de la gente, aprendí a vivir de sexo drogas alcohol, podría acabar con el infierno de vida que tengo pero algo me lo impedía y ese algo era Carlisle, siempre lo vi. Como un padre, hasta cierto punto, pero ahora lo único que me motivaba a seguir con mi vida era protegerlos.

Hasta hoy…. Carlisle nos había pedido que estuviéramos presentes por que iba traer a su novia, a todos nos dejo sorprendidos, a los 8 años de la muerte de esme la había guardado luto, o eso era lo que pensábamos, pero hoy al fin se había animado a rehacer su vida.

Esperaba ver a una de esas 40rentonas que siempre lo acechaban en el hospital o una señora muy elegante, esas que siempre había en los eventos a los que asistía pero lo que vi. me desarmo por completo.

Estaba en mi cuarto cuando oí el ruido de el coche, me asome y vi a Carlisle salir baje por las escaleras con especial lentitud, y me quede parado por instantes, cuando vi una silueta de espaldas, era tan perfecta tenia unas piernas deliciosas, y su pelo caía mas abajo, de su delicioso trasero, hable algo incoherente por que volteo y esas ojos me dejaron magnetizado era tan preciosa era perfecta.

No aparentaba mas de mi edad, ella era la novia de Carlisle, dios eso era tan sucio, su nombre era bella oh santisima madre, tan solo verla sonreír me excitaba tanto

Mis hermanos la atacaban pero ella era tan especial y diferente, cuando dijo que lo amaba me dejo como estupido, pero no buscaba su amor, No para nada buscaba eso

Definitivamente Bella estaría en mi cama gritando mi Nombre en cuestión de días……..

_**Ganar o perder, se que nunca me importa, lo que embruja es el riesgo y no donde ir**_

**Hola!!!!!!!**

**Eme aquí**

**Lo se tarde demasiado y debo muchas disculpas, pero necesitaba hacer demasiadas cosas y hoy puedo afirmar que volvi, y agradezco a las chcias hermosas que han apoyado, muchas gracias chicas!!!!**

**Asi que lo mas pronto compensare todo este tiempo y ahí viene lo buenoo asi que preparen sus mentes para cosas sucias!!! Y mucho darrrkkk **

**Ahora si aclare mi punto total de la historia, la inspiración esta, solo que a veces el tiempo es complicado pero tengo tantas ideas …..**

**Agradecimientos aa..**

**Strangeeers, AliciaConi, darky1995, kpatycullen, arileo23, butterfly98, supattinsondecullen, ****.stewart, ****marylizita, Diyola, lamy-is-86, Lawy, cmgalsal, Brianda Cullen, MarielithaCullen, supattinsondecullen, missNICOLEturner, angie cullen li, Hermione Cullen02, arileo23, fernanda cullen de pattinson, viszed, veronick **

**Ale-CullenSwan,**

**Y una nueva visita!!**

MissJuliah

**Prometo contestar y muchisisimas garcias a todos!!!**

**-Mirixhita- **

**Nota: Prometo que el próximo capitulo sera enorme compenzando el tiempo!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Prohibida la reproducción total o por partes de esta historiia, nadie puede jejejeje**

**Esta historia es original solo mía de mi XD disfruten el chap = )**

**Recomendación musical: Bien o Mal- Julieta Venegas**

Capitulo 10-------Hijastros

Pov Bella

_Sentí unos pasos tras de mi y alguien tomo mi brazo de un fuerte tiron que casi me hace caer al suelo……………_

-Adonde se supone que va mi hermosa madrastra-

-a donde no te incumbe Edward-

-vamos, acaso te asustamos-

-asustarme-reí-mas bien me dieron lastima

-lastima??, estoy seguro que no quisiste decir eso-gruño

-por supuesto que lo quise decir-

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, y escuche el sonido de la puerta principal donde vi. a Carlisle, con una ceja levantada, observando la escena que estábamos montando su hijo y yo, me miraba asesinamente, así que corte la conexión de miradas, aproveche la distracción de Edward y me safe de su agarre, prácticamente corrí lo mas rápido que pude a la avenida saliendo de el sendero, no me importaba caminar los kilómetros que fueran, era como un deja vu , estar del brazo con el hijo y el padre casi asesinándonos, era como una especie de extraña sensación, como si apenas fuera el inicio.

-ISABELLA-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Eso me había producido escalofríos, en todo el cuerpo, así que seguí corriendo, mire de reojo atrás y los vi yendo tras de mi, así que me adentre en el bosque, me perdería por ahí, un rato para que me dejaran en paz, si es una actitud tan infantil, como si tuviera que huir de algo, y realmente huí a de algo que no sabia que era? Pero me asustaba tanto..

En un instante, o quizá horas los perdí, y si también yo me perdí, pero el bosque daba cierta paz llena de misterio que podría asustarte o en momentos como estos agradarte, seguí caminando y encontré un pequeño sendero demasiado escondido que al final conducía a un enorme prado, era simplemente precioso, tenia tantas flores, un árbol un poco torcido que tenia un pequeño hueco donde bien podrías esconderte, el pasto era suave y olía delicoso, un poco mas adelante había un pequeño risco que medio como 7 metros, y si te lanzabas por el llegabas a la playa de la reserva, y justo enfrente de mi lo mas precioso, una enorme cascada, con el agua tan cristalina, que refleja perfectamente mi silueta.

No pude evitar las ganas y me senté en la orilla de la pequeña laguna que se formaba alrededor de la cascada y metí mis pies descalzos, el agua era tan perfecta, calida, algo fría, y definitivamente producía querer meterme toda y quedarme ahí.

Cuando sentí que pies se habían arrugado, mire hacia el frente y había un perfecto crepúsculo del día, que hizo me sintiera feliz, y al caer la luna, me hizo recordar, lo que había pasado, el día había sido terrible, me levante con cuidado, por que ya me había entumido, la paz se había ido y ahora que ya era de noche tenia que encontrar el camino a la avenida o con toda mi dignidad a la casa de Carlisle, camine y camine y camine… mis pies dolían y tenia sed, sueño y harta de tropezar con las ramas y raíces de los árboles, me sentía desvanecida y sentí unos enorme brazos atraparme y gritar, después todo se hizo negro y mis parpados se cerraron……..

POV EDWARD

Solo la vi correr, me distraje retando a Carlisle con la mirada, y solo vi ese precioso pelo castaño ondearse y correr, Carlisle se adelanto tras ella, y algo dentro de mi me dijo que también lo hiciera, y lo hice, solo vi que se introdujo en el bosque y la perdimos, como demonios de había desaparecido Bella así de rápido, me enfado saber que soy uno de los mejores corredores de el campus, y la perdí así de rápido, Carlisle se puso a gritar su nombre como desquiciado y yo solo observaba el horizonte, como si alguna nube o el viento me diría donde estaba….a ver esperen esas mariconadas las dije yo, diablos si que me esta afectado estar con Alice, si yo solo la deseaba, en parte quería joder a Carlisle y tener ese perfecto trasero que tiene bella en mi cama brincando en todas las posiciones…..solo de pensar eso ya me estaba poniendo duro , decidí dejar a Carlisle gritando como loco y regrese a la casa, me senté en el sillón alado de mis hermanos, que, estaban hablando estupideces sobre bella y yo solo me quede mirando por el gran ventanal que daba hacia el bosque.

Carlisle regreso a casa como loco diciendo cosas así mismo que solo el entendía, y cayo la Noche, la preocupación de Carlisle aumento, transmitiéndonosla a todos, bella no aparecía y estábamos seguros que no había salido de ese bosque, cuando dieron las 10 decidimos salir todos, rosalie y Alice se quedaron por si bella volvía, y los demás nos metimos al bosque que ya conocíamos, anduvimos como media hora con linternas que alumbraban mucho, y nos hacíamos señas, para avanzar mas, pero bella era excelente para eso de jugar al escondite, realmente estaba molesto, se supone que hoy tendría una increíble sesión de sexo con tanya y bella lo había arruinado, no solo desapareciéndose si no, apareciéndose…… perturbándome con su deliciosa presencia, con ese olor a vainilla, sabia desde ya que ella acabaría con la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Me distrajo los alaridos de tarzan de emmet

-LA ENCONTRE-

Que?? la encontró, por acto mis pies se movieron solos, hacia donde hacia señas con la lámpara, estaba decidido a decirle unas cuantas cosas mi querida madrastra, pero al llegar la escena me desubico, ahí a mi lado se unía jasper y Carlisle , nos quedamos como en cámara lenta viendo al grandote con bella en brazos, llena de tierra y al parecer desmayada, Carlisle con una actitud primitiva la arranco de los fuertes brazos emmet, y tomo a bella, en brazos, entre dientes decía cosas que no entendía y caminamos tras el hacia la casa, Alice y rose se preocuparon al ver el estado de bella, me imagino que se sentían culpables por haber tratado mal a bella, pero es muy comprensible, por lo menos para mi.

Carlisle con pasos enojados subió hacia el pasillo que conducía a su despacho y lo cerro con una fuerza antes para mi desconocida, mis hermanos al ver eso decidieron subir todos a sus cuartos, yo en cambio me volví a sentar en el sillón perro esta vez mi mirada iba directo a la puerta donde había entrado Carlisle con bella en brazos, soy una completa basura, pero era preocupante la actitud de Carlisle y ahí me quedaría toda la noche hasta ver salir por esa puerta a bella de pie y con esa arrogancia que me encantaba.

…..

…

…….

………

…………..

………………

Pov Bella

Como distinguía la realidad a un sueño, me sentía de nuevo en aquel prado, estaba alado de Edward, los dos sonreíamos y nos lanzábamos de aquel acantilado y de pronto me sentí sola, ahogándome miles de pequeñas olas me seguían hundiendo, sentí una ahorcada en mi garganta y un enorme suspiro lleno de aire llego de golpe a mis pulmones y abri los ojos respirando estrepitosamente y vi unos ojos verdes, aunque no eran los que en realidad quería ver.

Era Carlisle quien me miraba desde la punta de un cuarto que no conocía, su mirada era de odio, no entendí, me intente levantar y me sentí entumida de el cuerpo, estaba llena de tierra y mis pies estaban hinchados, volví a mirarlo y decidi ser yo quien hablara

-Por que me miras asi-

-Por que no habría de mirarte asi-

-carlisle lamento lo que hice-

-lo lamentas-

-si-

Se acerco estrepitosamente y de un brazo me alzo de donde estaba y me estrello contra la pared, hice una mueca de dolor, mi cuerpo acalambrado, sintió un terrible tirón al ser alzada de esa forma tan brusca y luego aplastada contra la pared.

-Ahora me vas a contestar-apretó con mucha fuerza- Con quien te fuiste isabella y no te atrevas a mentirme-

-Carlisle me estas lastimando, con quien crees que me iba a ir, tu mismo viste que me metí en el bosque, acaso crees que hay hombres desnudos en las copas de los arboles-

De nuevo venia el Carlisle agresivo que llegaba a asustarme, puso su mano en mi cuello y empezó a ejercer presión.

-escúchame bien, pero escucha bien por que te juro que será la ultima vez que te lo diga, eres mía, ,me perteneces, solo mía y de nadie mas, no me gusta que jueguen con migo, te diría que preguntaras lo que pasa cuando juegan con migo- se acerco mucho a mi oído y casi susurro- pero tendrías que excavar mucho, por que ya están varios metros bajo tierra.

Me quede helado y en silencio, apreté mis parpados fuertemente, Carlisle me dejo caer, sentí que me lastime, pero seguía sin poder abrir mis ojos, me quede ahí un largo rato

Sentí que había varias lagrimas que ya corrían por mi rostro oí la puerta abrirse y los pasos de Carlisle salir de el lugar que seguía sin identificar, sentía tanto miedo, mi cerebro procesaba lo que me había dicho, sin querer estaba temblando y llorando, volví a sentir pasos entrar, y me hice ovillo, sentí unos brazos a mis costados intentando levantarme y mi cuerpo actuando solo volvió a temblar, oí un gemido anhelante, y reconocí los brazos que me rodeaban, no eran los que me habían lastimado hace un rato, eran unos tan diferentes, que al ver mi reacción, desistieron y me abrazaron ahí desde la posición de ovillo que opte, unas grandes pero delicadas manos, consolaban mi triste y silencioso dolor estuvimos así un rato que pudo a ver sido eterno y no me hubiera importado.

Volví a sentir el pobre rechinido de la puerta, y los brazos que me rodeaban tensarse, de nuevo volvían los leves temblores a mi cuerpo y oi esa voz que antes creía dulce.

-que haces aquí Edward-

-es algo que no te importa Carlisle-

-aléjate de bella, y sal de aquí necesito hablar con ella a solas-

- no parece que bella quiera hablar contigo-

Sentí sus pasos acercarse hacia donde estábamos y ahora tomo mi otro brazo y tiro de el alzándome de un tirón, y quede anclada por el otro brazo de que Edward tenia firmemente apretado, un gemido salió de mi y por fin abrí los ojos y vi una batalla de miradas entre Carlisle y Edward, me sentí realmente mal, y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

-No quiero hablar con nadie solo quiero irme a casa-

-excelente yo te llevo- dijo Carlisle

-prefiero pedir un taxi-

-yo podría llevarte bella- dijo Edward-

-NO- grito Carlisle- verdad que no quieres bella- y volvió a apretar mi ya marcado brazo-

-Carlisle pro favor quiero irme a casa,- sonó mas a suplica

Sin previo aviso Edward dejo caer mi brazo y salió a una velocidad impresionante dejándome sola con Carlisle.

El solo se limito a aflojar la presión de mi brazo y abrazarme , repartiendo besos por todo mi cara,

-de verdad lo siento no quise, pero tengo tanto miedo, de perderte-

Me quede en silencio y el me cargo y me llevo a lo que supuse era su cuarto me acostó tapándome perfectamente , recostándose a mi lado por sobre las cobijas y aun con miedo y pesadillas logre quedarme dormida.

.

.

.

. **2 meses después…………**

El tiempo había transcurrido velozmente, habían ocurrido tantas cosas estos dos meses, para empezar, me había mudado a la casa cullen, al principio dude si me había mudado pro Carlisle o por Edward pero saque esas dudas de mi mente.

Realmente las cosas podían ser diferentes, y la serie de cosas que fueron pasando, me atormentarían por el resto de mi vida…

_sabiendo que aquí comenzaba una historia que pudiera ya estar escrita o estar por escribirse_

**Hola!!!**

**Perdón mi tardanza!!!**

**Habra que abrir un blog de reclamos y linchamientos a autores que nos tardamos tanto, realmente me siento mal de tenerlos tanto tiempo en suspenso, pero realmente eh estado muy ocupada y espero que este capitulo, recompense un poco mi tardanza, y tome una decisión los viernes me voy a dedicar a escribir y el sábado revisarlo y agreagrle cosas y por la tarde estare subiéndolo asi que de ahora doy mi palabra que los sabados o domingos cada semana subiré, capitulo si ando menos ocupada subo el viernes, pero es una promesa con todas esas chicas hermosas que me hacen el dia mandándome un rr, muchas gracias , hacen que aparte de exitarme con el sexy Edward me emocione escribir para ustedes y para mi ocio y mi retorcía mente**

**Y les ago uan advertencia EL PROXIMO CAPITULO..sera cardiaco..todo esta en mi mente y juro que se derretirán enfrente de el monitor **

**De nuevo gracias a ……………**

**Strangeeers, AliciaConi, darky1995, kpatycullen, arileo23, butterfly98, supattinsondecullen, ****.stewart, ****marylizita, Diyola, lamy-is-86, Lawy, cmgalsal, Brianda Cullen, MarielithaCullen, supattinsondecullen, missNICOLEturner, angie cullen li, Hermione Cullen02, arileo23, fernanda cullen de pattinson, viszed, veronick ****, ****Ale-CullenSwan, MissJuliah, Hermione-Malfoy35, danyela-0, annyliset, hale cullen anna, Angie Cullen Pattinson, dianitha vaMpire, ale-lola**

**Graciias **

**O y por cierto llego a 50 rr a casi la mitad , casi por que puede alargarse, para ser mi primer historia y a 10 capítulos me siento muy orgullosa de mis 50 gracias**

**Nos vemos el sábado o domingo gracias!!!!**

**-MiRixHita- **


	11. Nueva Vida!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Prohibida la reproducción total o por partes de esta historiia, nadie puede jejejeje**

**Esta historia es original solo mía de mi XD disfruten el chap = )**

**Recomendación musical: **

Capitulo 11- Nueva vida

_Sabiendo que aquí comenzaba una historia que pudiera ya estar escrita o estar por escribirse_

Todo dependía de mi, el tiempo transcurría tan rápido, mi vida había dado un giro de 360°, ahora ya tenia hijos que obviamente no buscaban una madrastra, ni yo quería serlo, pero era tan inevitable, el trance de irme a vivir con ellos por exigencia de Carlisle, me trajo loca varias semanas pero ahora ya todo era diferente, ya era monotonía, el despertar, ¡por que dormía con Carlisle naturalmente! , nos mirábamos un poco en el desayuno y ellos asistían a una facultad privada, yo ordenaba un poco y me iba a la universidad, ya que estaba por graduarme, había tanto que hacer, Carlisle se iba al hospital y había días en los que ni nos veíamos, pero como decía, el tiempo lo dirá todo y por mi ahora estaba conforme con lo que se había convertido mi vida.

Carlisle llamo a casa y como siempre sus hijos me tomaban mas como la sirvienta, aunque prefería ignorarlos y dedicarme a mis asuntos, y para variar no vendría como en lo que yo supongo 3 días, tenia cirugías programadas, había una junta donde probablemente lo nombrarían jefe del hospital y me ponía contenta, pero sabia que era mas tiempo con enfermos y menos tiempo con migo y sus hijos.

Estaba a punto de prepara una deliciosa comida, pero ni la disfrutaría, Carlisle no vendría, y cocinar para sus hijos, era solo sentarme en la mesa y que ellos me echaran miradas, como si les fuera a meter veneno en la pasta.

Me dirigí a la sala y ahí estaban muy despreocupados acomodados en el sillón.

-llamo Carlisle, no vendrá, tiene muchas por hacer en el hospital-

Apenas si me miraron, así que di media vuelta y subí las escaleras, entre al cuarto y me arrojé a la cama y como loca y sola, me conforme con oler el poco olor que ya le quedaba a la almohada, cuanto lo extrañaba, tenia tanto que ni siquiera me tocaba, apenas si nos dábamos un roce de labios.

Comencé a sentirme adormilada, pero no era momento de dormir, además mi estomago rugía por comida, tendría que ir a la cocina e improvisar, abrí la puerta y supe que los chicos ya se había ido, había una nota en mi puerta que por la letra era de Alice.

_Bella:_

_Salimos de compras, de ahí a cenar y supongo que llegaremos tarde no nos esperes, si llama papa no le digas que salimos._

_Gracias!_

Gracias ?, fue muy inesperado supongo que solo fue por que no le dijera a Carlisle, pero realmente no era la madrastra chismosa, mire hacia mi reloj de cama y marcaban las 6:30 era sumamente temprano, estaba sola, y lo estaría por mucho mas tiempo, eran estos los momentos que me hacían pensar por que demonios no me quede en mi departamento si igual iba a estar sola y tranquila, esta casa era tan grande que solo con migo adentro se sentía tan seca y vacía.

Como estaría solo me dirigí al closet y tome una de las playeras blancas que usaba Carlisle para dormir, me quite la ropa solo quedando en ropa interior, y me puse la playera, ahora si estaba cómoda, sola, y con el olor de Carlisle, En si no estaba tan mal?

Baje las escaleras tarareando claro de luna, cuando entre a la cocina me puse un pasador en el pelo que traía suelto para que no me estorbara, seguí tarareando, hacia la alacena, prepararía una rica ensalada, ahora empezaba a sentir la necesidad de bailar, y con pasos algo torpes bailaba hacia el refrigerador y por los aderezos, estaba tan encerrada en mi mundo que no lo note.

Cuando abrí el cajón para tomar el cuchillo con el que cortaría la lechuga, alguien me abrazo por la espalda, envolviendo unos enormes brazos alrededor de mi cintura y presionándome a un musculoso pecho, y por acto solo un vergonzoso gemido salió de mi boca, demonios eso se había sentido tan bien.

-No sabia que mi madrastra cantara y bailara tan condenadamente sexy-

-diablos-apenas susurre me había robado el aliento

-aun no entiendo por que mi papa desperdicia tanto, por atender gente enferma-

-jmm-mierda y mas mierda su ronca voz sobre su oído y mucha falta de sexo me tenían como adolescente hormonal.

-y bien-dijo y el maldito sexy, se acerco mas a mi haciéndome sentir su erección pegada a mi trasero, yo solo me mordí el labio pro no gemir como estúpida, acaricio mi brazo muy lentamente, hasta llegar a mi manos donde tenia el cuchillo, donde enredo sus dedos con los míos, y comenzó a cortar la lechuga, y Carlisle me perdone pero era la escena mas erótica que había tenido en mi jodida vida.

En instantes, ya estaba mordiendo mi oreja y decencia por mi cuello, con la otra mano libre acaricio mi pierna de la parte de atrás y como maldita tortuga iba subiendo la playera que apenas me llegaba 3 dedos debajo de los muslos, y con sus expertos dedos rozo mi centro que ya se encontraba mas que húmedo, hizo a un lado mis bragas y acaricio con sus dos dedos de en medio mis pliegues, haciendo que tomara el cuchillo y lo clavara en la tabla de cortar, a lo que el muy estúpido solo se rio y en un acto muy rápido me cargo y me puso sobre la mesa , volviéndome a pegar a su cuerpo y paso lo que desee por mucho, me beso, y que jodidamente sabia besar, casi me hace sentir un orgasmo solo por delinear su perfecta lengua en mis labios.

Sus manos acariciaban mis piernas, y el interior de mis muslos, no se donde se encontraba mi cerebro n este momento pero de lo que se estaba perdiendo, jale la playera negra que traía, y la arroje lejos, deleitándome con su delicioso pecho lamiendo sus abdominales y mordiendo su cuello.

El al ver mi iniciativa que no sabía de donde había salido, saco mi playera y empezó a devorarme con al mirada, saco mi sostén, y empezó a lamer mis pechos de la manera mas jodidamente sexy, lo mejor de todo es que su mirada verde nunca se despegaba de la mía.

Quito la parte que me quedaba y empezó a lamer mi sexo, metiendo su lengua, usando los dedos, ahora no importaba, solo el hecho de cómo me hacia retorcer sobre la mesa, y solo tironeaba su perfecto pelo, gimiendo como loca.

Cuando llegue al orgasmo, volvió a besarme, restregando mi sabor que había estado en su boca.

En pocos segundos se deshizo de su pantalón, y ropa interior, oh eso me había dejado otra vez tan mojada, era tan enorme!

Hizo su sonrisa torcida, y me volvió a besar, me acerco hasta la orilla de la mesa y jamás dejo de mirarme, hasta que parpadeo de satisfacción y fue cuando me di cuenta que ya estaba dentro de mi, iba a replicar algo, pero las fuertes estocadas con las que me hacia brincar, me ponían como loca y el y yo ya no gemíamos, ahora gritábamos, después me arrepentiría, pero esto era lo que le seguía al paraíso.

-ohhh diios…si..asi…mas fuerte…-

-..lo que pidas…….-

-mmm voy a llegar-

-yo igual-

-belllllaaa!-

-edward!-

Solo deje caer mi cabeza en sus hombros mientras el salía de mi, y como siempre no había momento perfecto, cuando regresaron a mi mente la palabra madrastra, hijastro, Carlisle, oh Isabella que hiciste, mierda y mas mierda.

Mis ojos se nublaron y brinque de la mesa, Edward solo me miraba, cuando me agache a tomar la playera que tenia unas rasgaduras y restos de lechuga, mi ropa interior estaba mucho peor que eso y ya estaban descendiendo de mi rostro lagrimas, me odiaba, por que hacia las cosas y ahora me ponía como completa estúpida a llorar, justo lo que odio de las personas.

Estaba por salir corriendo al cuarto cuando Edward, tomo fuertemente, mi brazo, aun estaba desnudo, solo cerre mis ojos y me tape con la poca ropa que había recogido-

-que pasa bella, saldrás huyendo-

-sab..tu.. , sabes que esto no debió pasar-

-vamos yo pensé que querrías la segunda ronda-

-eres un estúpido-dije completamente enojada-

-un estúpido, que te hizo gemir como loca-

-yo..me deje llevar lo siento-dije abriendo los ojos con su mirada verde llena de rabia y restos de lujuria.

-Ahí Bella, preciosa bella, Veraz la gente que se arrepiente y dice lo siento es por que deverdad lo siente-

-Pues yo si lo siento-

-El pequeño detalle, es que cuando dices lo siento, es por que no volverá a suceder, y puedes estar segura que esta no será la ultima vez que suceda-

-si lo será-

-espero que pienses lo mismo cuando este con Carlisle y pienses en mi, sabes que ahí estaré en mi cama esperándote.

-te odio-

Y Salí corriendo a mi cuarto sintiéndome la peor basura, aunque no me daba miedo, sentir algo más por Edward o que se repitiera, si no que pasaría si Carlisle se enterara.

_Y otra vez tenia razón, no te puedes pedir perdón o arrepentirte, mas solo cuando sabes, que no volverá a pasar, y tu mejor que nadie sabia que no seria la ultima vez. _

_**HOLA!**_

_**Perdón prometí subir chap, pero no estaba conforme, con lo que iba a subir así que modifique un poco y este sábado ahí otro chap, que tal ya en el 11, con 56 rr!**_

_**Gracias x seguirme todavía… y dios que chap tan más cardiaco, y algo importante que tienen que saber es que Carlisle lo sabrá, se enterara, no se si en el próximo, pero será fabuloso, ya tengo planeado hacer 2 finales, pero todo puede cambiar depende de que me pidan.. **_

_**Mil grax a..**_

**FS -Twilight-,****Strangeeers, AliciaConi, darky1995, kpatycullen, arileo23, butterfly98, supattinsondecullen, .stewart, marylizita, Diyola, lamy-is-86, Lawy, cmgalsal, Brianda Cullen, MarielithaCullen, supattinsondecullen, missNICOLEturner, angie cullen li, Hermione Cullen02, arileo23, fernanda cullen de pattinson, viszed, veronick , Ale-CullenSwan, MissJuliah, Hermione-Malfoy35, danyela-0, annyliset, hale cullen anna, Angie Cullen Pattinson, dianitha vaMpire, ale-lola**

_**Sin más por ahora mas que pasen a ver mi nueva historia Edward&bella esta increíble y nos e les olviden las recomendaciones musicales al inicio de los capítulos!**_

_**-MiriXhita-**_


	12. Miedo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Prohibida la reproducción total o por partes de esta historiia, nadie puede jejejeje**

**Esta historia es original solo mía de mi XD disfruten el chap = )**

**Recomendación musical: No se Por que-chayanne**

Capitulo 12- Nerviosa.

Llegue corriendo a mi cuarto, que clase de persona era, me sentí como una completa perra, y me mire, justo ahí donde Carlisle y yo nos mirábamos en las mañanas, el enorme espejo que era de el suelo al techo, con un delgado marco de madera, ahí donde podía verme de pies a cabeza, desnuda, y sola, un reflejo asqueroso, me miraba como una cosa horrible, tenia mordidas en mi cuello, marcas rojas en mi cintura, y en los muslos había marcas de los dedos de Edward, mi pelo era un nido y mis labios estaban hinchados y rojos.

Desvié mi mirada de mi propio reflejo me encerré en el baño y deje que el chorro de agua fría me cayera de golpe, las lagrimas silenciosas, caían y caían, me puse mi pijama mas gruesa y larga, cepille mi pelo frente al tocador, era imposible que Carlisle no se diera cuenta, era tan evidente, solo rogaba por que, se tardara mucho en sus congresos o fuera lo que fuera que lo retuviera mucho tiempo, no podía verme así, me aterraba la idea que me encontrara en este estado.

Me recosté en mi cama y me enrede en las cobijas, y cerré los ojos, tuve que abrirlos al instante, solo regresaban a mi mente las manos y la boca de Edward por todo mi cuerpo, y sobre todo, sus palabras, _cuando dices lo siento, es por que no volverá a suceder, y puedes estar segura que esta no será la ultima vez que suceda._

Me empecé a mecer con mis propios pies, y como a la 1am logre dormir o solo sumergir mi mente en otro lado, escuche un ruido y de inmediato mi cuerpo se tenso y un horrible hueco me sacudió el estomago, mis músculos se tensaron, y abrí los ojos con mucho miedo.

-Bella-

-Alice- solté un suspiro de alivio

-lo siento si te desperté, pero no en…que demonios te paso en el cuello-

-yo- agache la mirada y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir-

-fue el verdad… Edward-

Me que en silencio, seguía mirando la colcha.

-Bella se que e sido mala, pero quiero cambiar, por que esme odiaría vernos así, y tu eres increíble y si quieres estar con Carlisle, hazlo, puedes confiar en mi y tienes todo mi apoyo, confía en mi bella.

Me acerque a ella y me recosté en sus piernas a llorar como una completa estúpida, ella solo acariciaba mi cabeza de forma tierna.

-Alice soy tan estúpida-

-no lo eres, son las circunstancias las que nos obligan-

-es que yo-

-lo se bella no tienes que decirlo-

-que como lo sabes-

- es raro pero desde la muerte de esme, puedo tener visiones sobre cosas, no son muy claras, pero a veces suceden, aunque este no fue el caso, era demasiado obvio que sucedería, desde que vi como te miro Edward lo supe, el siempre hace eso, aunque no esperaba que fuera tan rápido-

-ahí Alice que voy a hacer, Carlisle me matara si se entera-

-también temo por que se, que ese momento llegara, y no se que sucederá-

-tengo miedo-

-lo se-

Nos abrazamos con ganas, nos miramos y ahí vi a mi primer amiga verdadera y por algún chiste malo de la vida, era mi hijastra o mi cuñada, que demonios estoy pensando.

…..Una semana después-…

Ya había pasado una semana, en la que Edward me miraba lascivamente en el desayuno….SI? ya desayunaba con los chicos, por una extraña fuerza a la cual yo llamo Alice, me empecé a llevar mas o menos mejor con ellos y viceversa, ya sabia que pasaba con ellos, emmet y jasper ya confiaban en mi, la única que aun me resentía era rosalie, y a Edward creo no le importaba.

El solo se portaba indiferente a cualquier cosa, y no perdia oportunidad para chocar con migo o o rozar alguna parte de mi cuerpo cuando pasaba cerca, eran caricias tan discretas que me hacian quemar por dentro.

Afortunadamente Carlisle aun no regresaba, me habia dado oportunidad de reponerme, y actuar lo mejor posible frente a el, y que no notara las marcas de mi cuerpo, que cada vez se notaban menos.

Con alice, solia salir de compras, aveces nos acompañaba rosalie y poco a poco sentia que me aceptaba, ya no me sentia sola en un nido de insectos, ya me sentia parte de ellos y mas tranquila.

Me fui a mi cuarto, me di un delicioso baño y me puse un short de mezclilla con una blusa de tiras azul, unos tenis y mi pelo suelto , me lo cepille lentamente cuando oi ruido abajo

Lentamente me asome por las escalera, y ahí lo vi, era carlisle que abrazaba a alice, y senti su mirada buscandome y sonriendo cuando me encontro, todos fijaron su mirada en mi, yo tambien los mire sobre todo a edward que estaba apoyado en la pared, con su mirada arrogante observaba divertido la escena, hasta que carlisle paso su mirada verde de observarme a mi a edward y asi varias veces hasta que vi como se ensobrecian.

-es bueno estar de regreso familia-dijo ironico

-claro papa es genial- dijo alice brincoteando, parece que no recordaba que aun se me notaban varias marcas, y como estupida que soy me pongo short y playera delgada.

-pero ven bella, dame un abrazo-

Con cuidado baje las escaleras, pareciendo despreocupada, claro aquí no sucede nada?

Cada paso que daba era como un enorme hueco que me estaba absorviendo por dentro y cuando estuve frente a el , me observo de pies a cabeza lleno de furia y me abrazo ejerciendo una fuerza tan desconocida de hace mucho tiempo, y creo que por el silencio formado se pudo escuchar como mis huesos eran tronados, claro sin ser rotos.

Deje salir un pequeño gemido, me separe con mucho esfuerzo de el y agache la mirada, ya no habia nada que hacer y solo tenia miedo.

-mi preciosa bella, te extrañe tanto- y con su mano alzo mi barbilla para que lo mirara fijamente, ejerciendo demaziada presion.

-y..yo..tambien te extrañe-

-claro preciosa, se nota demasiado-

-ahora tenemos demasiado que hablar-

-si p..or supuesto-

-exelente- jalo mi brazo de un gran tiron, que senti que me arrancaba el brazo, esta vez no pude evitar soltar un gran gemido, me atomo y me lelvo arrastrando a el cuarto, mientras miraba con suplica todos, y edward solo ponia los puños contra la pared, yo lo miraba con suplica, pero cuando menos vi, ya estaba en el cuarto, y carlisle ponia pasador, mi cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-quiero pensar que no es lo que me imagino, verdad bella- acaricio mi mejilla lentamente

-ppeenn…sar, no ent..iendo-

-no tienes nada que contarme-

-contar, sobre que-

-no acabes mi paciencia- y diversos temblores le sacudian el cuerpo

-car, estas bien-

Y se abalanzo sobre mi estrellandome contra la pared, dejando salir un largo grito de sorpresa y miedo, mientras sus manos sacudian mis hombros como si los quisiera safar.

-SI NO QUIERES QUE ESTO SEA PEOR , DIME EL NOMBRE DE EL BASTARDO QUE SE ATREVIO A TOCAR LO QUE ES MIO-

-trann..qiilizate carlisle me estas lastimandoo…-

-o me dices quien fue o te mato isabella-

-noo..dire nada-

-lo protejes-

-no pero….- y senti su mano estamparse en mi mejilla, tan fuerte que cai al suelo y un poco de sangre salia de mi nariz

-BASTA! CARLISLE NO ME VUELVES A PONER UNA MANO ENCIMA ME OISTE-

Y tomo mi cuello, que ahora aprecia muy fragil y tan fácil de ser doblado, me apoyo contra la pared, con una sola mano estaba cargando mi cuerpo sobre la pared, senti que el oxigeno empezaba a faltarme y mis ojos se cerraban.

-escucha bien isabella, pero escuha muy bien, no lo repetire, SI TE ATREVES SIQUIERA CONSIDERAR DEJARME TE JURO, TE LO JURO TE MATO A TI Y A TODO SER QUE TE INTERESE EN ESTA VIIDA, TU PAPA, TU MAMA, MIS HIJOS, QUIEN SEA ME OISTTE.

Mi cuerpo con poco oxigeno temblaba y en medio de la inconciencia reaccione, el mataria a todos ellos ,si lo dejo, el miedo me inundo en un alrgo escalofrio .

-c..ar…, ca..r, sueltame-pataleaba y queria gritar.- yyoo.. t.e.a..-

Y me solto de repente cai y me lastime mi tobillo, el se jalo el cabello y se fue a un ricon, yo me pare como pude y quite el pasador de la puerta y baje las escaleras casi corriendo, con mucha torpeza por que hiba cojeando, me detuve cuando vi a los 5 que me miraban con miedo y vergüenza, pero sobre todo la mirada de edward, que mostraba tantas cosas, oi un gruñido arriba, era carlisle que gritaba mi nombre…

Empece a llorar como estupida los mire con terror y cojeando me acerque a el booll donde dejaban las llaves, agarre las llaves de la camioneta que carlisle habia puesto a mi dispocision , abri la puerta principal y me volvi para mirarlos y a edward lo mire con tanta tristeza, sin mas, Sali lo mas rapido que pude, abri la puerta de la camioneta y antes de cerrarla ya estaba arrancando, Sali a maxima velocidad por el sendero y me detuve hasta sentirme segura. Me estacione entre unos arboles donde me mantendria oculta, mientras lloraba contra el volante

Pase ahí horas, estaba el momento de el crepusculo cuando una vibracion extraña, me hizo saltar, venia de la guantera, la abri y habia ahí un celular, lo tome y decia casa, decidi no contestar.

Sono unas 20 veces mas, hasta que un mensaje llegó

_Mas te vale contestar isabella_

_Carlisle _

Sono uan vez mas, era como advertencia, seria la ultima vez que llamaria asi que decidi contestar

…_.-si-_

…_..-donde estas-_

…_.-lejos-_

…_-si no estas de vuelta en 20 minutos, juro que te ire a buscar y lamentaras, averte ido o quise si te tardas mas, encuentres algunos cadaveres en tu closet._

Colgue y mas lagrimas salieron cuando crei que ya estaba seca..decidi conducir a casa, y rapido.

_**Voy persiguiendo mi risa, ella se fuga deprisa Burlandose de mi…**_

_**Hola!**_

_**Y aquí de nuevo**_

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mañana subo continuacion….uffff…me siento rara,,,carlisle me dio miedoo…que pasaraa…ahiiii mis pastillass…**_

_**QUIERO DAR UN ESPECIAL SALUDO A : doroto **_

_**QUE ONDA… oh si el 8 de mayo es tan perfecto j aja ja ja muchas gracias tu rr, me puso loca de felicidad, gracias y mil gracias y mas mil gracias y por favor déjame muchos rr NTC con uno o con la mas mínima palabra yo soy feliz….gracias **_

_**Mil grax a..**_

**FS -Twilight-,Strangeeers, AliciaConi, darky1995, kpatycullen, arileo23, butterfly98, supattinsondecullen, .stewart, marylizita, Diyola, lamy-is-86, Lawy, cmgalsal, Brianda Cullen, MarielithaCullen, supattinsondecullen, missNICOLEturner, angie cullen li, Hermione Cullen02, arileo23, fernanda cullen de pattinson, viszed, veronick , Ale-CullenSwan, MissJuliah, Hermione-Malfoy35, danyela-0, annyliset, hale cullen anna, Angie Cullen Pattinson, dianitha vaMpire, ale-lola**

**Gente nueva:**

**Nathyot,Z-A-C-G, xAnnitaaa, Lolaki, , elizabeth1485**

_**Sin más por ahora mas que pasen a ver mi nueva historia Edward&bella esta increíble y nose les olviden las recomendaciones musicales al inicio de los capítulos!**_

_**-MiriXhita-**_


	13. Miedo parte 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Prohibida la reproducción total o por partes de esta historiia, nadie puede jejejeje**

**Esta historia es original solo mía de mi XD disfruten el chap = )**

**Recomendación musical: Sin Dolor-Belinda**

Pov: Edward

Una maldita semana, eso había pasado, desde que aspire por última vez el aroma de bella, desde que se retorcía bajo mis brazos gritando mi nombre, todas esas imágenes atormentaban mi mente y enaltecían mi ego.

El mirarla me atormentaba y a la vez me dejaba muy satisfecho, se notaba que estaba nerviosa, quizá exagere mucho en morderla, cuando ella estaba distraída en el placer que le daba, necesitaba marcarla, saber que estuvo con migo y no fue un maldito sueño.

Cada vez la veía mas en confianza con mis hermanos, aunque a mi no me importaba, lucia mas contenta y también preocupada por mi pequeña cercanía, sabia que no se podía resistir a otro encuentro con su hijastro.

Salí por la tarde, al regresar, justo cuando entraba, se estacionaba el mercedes de Carlisle, vaya..vaya.. esto si que estaría bueno.

Entre y seguido el, dándome un ligero empujón con los brazos, ese era su hey hijo adoptado como te va? Papa esta de vuelta,…. esto si que me enfermaba.

Alice se le abalanzó, aparte la mirada, hasta que vi que todos miraban a una sola dirección.

Ahí en las escaleras.. Estaba mi diosa andante, bella entre escondida y despreocupada miraba hacia Carlisle, hasta que el la vio de pies a cabeza, me perdí la escena, hasta que la oí gemir de dolor, la fiera dentro de mi, apreté los puños y poco me falto para saltarle encima, como se atrevía a lastimar a esa hermosa criatura…, me estaba volviendo demasiado cursi, pero no había otro forma de describir lo especial que era bella.

El la jaló y se la llevo, cerrando la puerta detrás, puse mi frente contra la pared y me daba de topes….que demonios se suponía que debía hacer, oí muchos ruidos y la constante preocupación de Alice moviéndose de un lado a otro, mientras los demás parecían ausentes pero también se preocupaban.

La escuche gritar y Salí directo a las escaleras pero Alice me detuvo, maldita sea, tuve unas enormes ganas de morder los cojines de el sillón.

10…minutos después..de preocupación y gritos.

La vi bajar de las escaleras cojeando, tenia mucha sangre en la nariz y varios moretones, no paraba de llorar, me iba a acercar, la quería abrazar y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero ella solo nos dedico una mirada muy rota y salió lo mas rápido que pudo, no vi que tomo la camioneta, hasta que Carlisle bajo corriendo y gritando su nombre.

Las siguientes horas fueron terribles, Carlisle enloqueció y lastimo verbalmente a mis hermanos, gritaba mierda y media, aventó todo lo que encontró, hasta el maldito teléfono.

De un momento a otro sonrió y tomo el celular de bella, mando varios mensajes y llamó, fue muy raro, al final lo oí reír de una manera muy macabra, y cayó la noche daban las 2:00 am.

Bella Pov..

…_-si no estas de vuelta en 20 minutos, juro que te iré a buscar y lamentaras, a verte ido o quise si te tardas mas, encuentres algunos cadáveres en tu closet._

Colgué y mas lagrimas salieron cuando creí que ya estaba seca..decidí conducir a casa, y rápido

En el trayecto miles de imágenes, asaltaron mi mente, sobre todas las posibles cosas que me esperaban al regresar, que explicación le podía, dar.

Ahora estaba atada a el, lo debí dejar cuando puede, y como siempre ah pagar por mis errores y mi estupidez, para empezar, tenia que armar un plan de vida, que me quedaba más que resignarme, y eso que Carlisle apenas se estaba mostrando tal cual es, un maldito sicópata, capas, de matar a quien fuera, lo principal era evitar el infierno que me esperaba, para mi y para sus hijos.

Conduje mas rápido, y al llegar al sendero levemente iluminado, sentí que aquí acababa mi armado cuento de hadas..mas estúpido de la historia.

Me baje del auto lentamente, hasta ahorita mi cuerpo se desentumía un poco, y fue un momento de hacer un recuento de daños.

Mi tobillo, estaba entre doblado y no lo podía apoyar bien

Mi nariz aun sangraba y dolía demasiado

Mi muñeca estaba torcida

Lo demás eran raspones y moretones.

Después de mi conteoanalisis , con cuidado de no lastimarme mas el tobillo, entre, y vi a los chicos acurrucados en el sillón, mirando perdidamente la televisión y me miraron indiferentes, con esas miradas dolidas que te hacen sentir peor.

No vi a Carlisle ni a Edward, me preocupaba que solo ellos 2 faltaran, pero mejor me metí en la cocina, tome un paño limpio y saque unos hielos, los envolví, y cuando me los iba a poner en el tobillo …

-estas bien- oh dios era Edward, no quise mirarlo a los ojos-

-si-

-segura, mira tu tobillo, y ese moretón en la cara-

-si estoy bien, noe s nada enserio.

-que no es nada, bella te has visto en une espejo, dame yo te yudo- me quito el hielo y se inco para ponerlo en mi tobillo-

-no, déjalo por favor-

-si déjalo hijo- esa fría voz me dejo quieta en mi lugar- mi hermosa novia, futura esposa puede arreglárselas sola

Esposa? Oh mierda.. y mas mierda… esta vez si me gire para ver a los dos que me miraban, me sentí, débil, sola y frágil.

Me sente en el banquillo alto, alce mi pie y deje salir gemidos muy altos de dolor y cuando lo logre me puse el hielo y sentí alivio pero mucho dolor.

-bella deja que te ayude- dijo Edward

-por supuesto que no hijo, para eso me tiene- gire a verlo y Edward también y tenia bien sujeto el cuchillo con el cortaban la carne, era muy grande y no planeaba comprobar que tan filoso.

Sentí sus pasos a mi lado y de un jalo tomo mi tobillo, varias lagrimas de dolor descendieron por mis mejilla, el era tan brusco, supuestamente esta revisándome y creo que mas bien quería arrancarme toda la pierna.

En un acto sorpresivo me cargo al estilo novia, y me forzó a esconder mi cara en su pecho y salió caminando, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y sentí tantas ganas de vomitar, en que asquerosidad me había convertido, por querer cariño.

Entramos a sus despacho y tenia una camilla de enfermería, me acostó ahí, cerré los ojos y sentí que sacaba muchas cosas de sus estante, oficialmente me podía a ver cocido la cara o sacarme un riñones y no me habría dado cuenta, cerré los ojos y sentí líquidos que ardían encima mío, muchas presiones y movimientos en exceso violentos.

20...minutos después…

Cuando me decidí a abrir los ojos estaba entre sentada y parada, con el pie vendado unos ungüentos en los brazos, y varias gasas por el cuello.

Iba a pararme pero realmente esta entumida.

Vi entrar a Carlisle quien me volvió a cargar al estilo novia y me llevo a nuestra habitación..

Volví a cerrar los ojos esperando sentir el suave tacto del colchón, pero escuche otra ruido, el de la puerta, abrí los ojos y vi que entrabamos al baño.

Carlisle me sentó un momento en la taza del baño.

Con movimientos salvajes arranco mi ropa, destrozándola y reduciendo hasta la última cosa a pedazos.

Me arrastro a la regadera, dejo mi pie lastimado fuera de ella, haciéndome torcer.

Abrió la llave del agua, saliendo esta esta muy fría, me estremeció todo el cuerpo.

El agua cada vez se ponía mas fría y el tomo una esponja que no sabía que era tan rasposa, hasta que el froto todo mi cuerpo, hasta que mi piel se puso roja.

Me dejo caer en el frio azulejo, el sabía que no me podía salir por mi cuenta, mi pie no lo podía apoyar, abrió mas el grifo de agua, y salió del baño

Estuve mas de 30 minutos tirada en el baño, con agua realmente helado cayéndome, mi piel lucia arrugada y roja, mi cuerpo estaba entumido y no lo podía evitar, esas malditas lagrimas.

El entro de nuevo, me arrastro de el brazo hasta afuera y me dejo tirada en la alfombra, regresó y empezó a vestirme, ese fue realmente un momento aterrador.

Saco un cepillo del cajón superior y empezó a pasarlo por mi pelo, jalándolo fuerte como queriéndolo arrancar todo desde la raíz.

Me aventó con fuerza a la cama y me tapo muy brusco, acostándose a mi lado y abrazándome.

Justo cuando apago la luz, supe que tan humillado y rota me sentía.

_Que fácil era pensar en el infierno, cuando realmente lo que vivía era el cielo, comparado al mismo infierno que jamás espere._

_**Hola!**_

_**Y aquí de nuevo, lo siento tanto.. perdón, tarde mas de lo esperado pero mañana subo el capitulo que corresponde, este es el complemento del anterior, vaya, deverdad que esto empieza a asustar jajajaja, disculpen, por que el escribir aquí es una gran responsabilidad y compromiso con todas ustedes, y no me gusta retrasarme tanto, pero las circunstancias, ahora si mediré mejor mi tiempo y no defraudarlas, muchas gracias por la espera..**_

_**Mil grax a..**_

**FS -Twilight-,Strangeeers, AliciaConi, darky1995, kpatycullen, arileo23, butterfly98, supattinsondecullen, .stewart, marylizita, Diyola, lamy-is-86, Lawy, cmgalsal, Brianda Cullen, MarielithaCullen, supattinsondecullen, missNICOLEturner, angie cullen li, Hermione Cullen02, arileo23, fernanda cullen de pattinson, viszed, veronick , Ale-CullenSwan, MissJuliah, Hermione-Malfoy35, danyela-0, annyliset, hale cullen anna, Angie Cullen Pattinson, dianitha vaMpire, ale-lolaNathyot,Z-A-C-G, xAnnitaaa, Lolaki, , elizabeth1485 **

**Gente Nueva: **

**hermimalfoy13, Dakota Potter, aizen63, Suiza Cullen Swan, sEkHMeT90, mimi85, KatytaHhh, Chapis CullenyAzMiin Cullen**

**y un enorme abrazothe a Doroto..gracias nna, eres mi primer amiga oficial del ff! Graciiass!**

_**Sin más por ahora mas que pasen a ver mi nueva historia Edward&bella esta increíble y no se les olviden las recomendaciones musicales al inicio de los capítulos!**_

_**-MirixHiita_**_


	14. Humillada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Prohibida la reproducción total o por partes de esta historiia, nadie puede jejejeje**

**Esta historia es original solo mía de mi XD disfruten el chap = )**

**Recomendación musical: Corazón Partido- Alejandro sanz**

Capitulo 15- Humillada

_Que fácil era pensar en el infierno, cuando realmente lo que vivía era el cielo, comparado al mismo infierno que jamás espere _

Que parte de mi aun no lo entendía… por que mi vida se convertía en una mierda, y solo por mi culpa.

Por ser una débil, estúpida que no supo parar esto cuando debió, y ahora estaba metida en ese agujero que en este momento solo tenia una solución y era mas clara que al agua…el o yo? Era como el dramático final de algún libro de suspenso…cuando solo uno de los dos puede vivir… y era la única solución que yo veía… el jamás me dejaría ir, por lo menos no con mis 2 piernas, ya lo había demostrado, mientras los dos siguiéramos en este mundo, este infierno seguiría, y cuando antes creía que podría soportarlo, ahora no estaba tan segura, y lo que mas me asustaba era buscar posibles finales a esta pesadilla, acaso seria capaz de matarlo? O el lo haría primero?

-Bella estas bien-

Alce la mirada por primera vez en el desayuno donde estaban todos mirándome, o era por que lucia genial (mi humor negro matutino) o era mi labio partido a juego con el perfecto color morado de mi mejilla.

-si Alice-

Apenas y pellizcaba la fruta, me dolía la mejilla más bien todo.

-entonces isabella, papa tiene la mano fuerte no?- eso me dejo tiesa

-rosalie cállate- dijo jasper

-Ups seguiremos fingiendo que no la oímos anoche-

-Rosalie tienes algo que decirme- dijo Carlisle

-Creo que ya lo dije-

-Insinúas que golpee a mi adorada bella-

-No lo insinuó Carlisle-

-Vaya vaya? Que directa-

-algo que debió hacer esme-

-Segura que quieres seguir con esta platica-

-por supuesto-

-Entonces creo que es justo que bella nos cuente primero que paso anoche-

-No gracias- un bravo a mis respuesta-

-AHÍ! Por favor isabella dilo… di que sucedió-

-Prefiero no hacerlo-

-Per….

-Vez rose, isabella prefiere que nuestras cosas de pareja se queden en entre los dos-

-Te equivocas tanto bella-

-Lo se rose, lo se-

Se levanto, aventando todo en la mesa

-Eres tan tonta, deberías huir despavorida de esto, tu tienes la maldita oportunidad- y comenzó a reírse como loca-

-Deberías calmarte-

-Calmarme! Vamos Alice… como si no supiéramos a la perfección..-

-Rosalie cullen siéntate en este instante y cierra tu enorme boca si no quieres que lo haga yo-

Todos se tensaron en sus lugares ante esa clara amenaza de que rose hablara de mas y lo que el haría.

-Lo harás como con María " papa"!-

-Estoy seguro que no quisiste decir eso cariño-

-Vamos! Lo se todo, por que seguir con esta farsa!

-Por que el día que acabe, no creo que estemos aquí, o especificando no creo que

respiremos por nuestra cuenta?

-Eso es una amenaza?

-Por supuesto que no cariño?-

-Estoy harta de esto sabes? De tener miedo y sentir que en cualquier momento iremos desapareciendo, o cosas aun peor

-Querida te vuelvo a "sugerir" siéntate a desayunar y cállate-

-Rose- intervine- por favor siéntate-

-Maldita sea, todo esto,aaaaaa te maldigo Carlisle-

-Tienes suerte mi vida.

-A que te refieres

-La ultima persona que me llamo así, debe estar esperándome en el infierno

-Aww! Eres… eres…- y comenzó a llorar- me iba a levantar a consolarla

-Ni te atrevas a moverte de esa silla isabella-

Me senté como mascota asustada de su dueño enojado. Rose se giro lista para irse

-Sabes las consecuencias de desobedecerme –

-Por supuesto que lo se Papi-

-Perfecto!

-Una cosa mas- se giro hacia mi- tienes la oportunidad bella, no la desaproveches- ESME NO LA TUVO -

Bien, ahora si esta PERTURBADA… las imágenes en mi mente me atormentarían mucho tiempo, creo que lo que mas me hacia daño, era la revelación de rosalie, mi intervención fracasada y la aterradora tranquilidad de Carlisle, ni siquiera había movido musculo alguno que no fueran sus labios, era ese tipo de paz que transmitía que lo hacia tan aterrador.

-Bien adorada familia, me voy a trabajar, tengo cirugía, así que regresare muy tarde-

-Carlisle- de donde me había salido la voz?

-Si amor-

-No le hagas nada a rose- silencio- ….po..r….-

-Crees que le haría algo a mi dulce hija-

-Por favor- esa fue una respuesta creo? Lo vi arrugar por fin ¡! La frente y oscureció su mirada

-Bien a rose no le sucederá nada, es mi hija que le podría pasar- suspire

-Gracias-

-Me esperas despierta mi amor- dijo con voz tan aterradora…ahí dios que hice yo y mi bocota, ahora si que ya tenia el costal de papas con cual desquitarse-

-Que tenga excelente día- se acerco y me dio un beso en la boca muy seco y pellizco mi brazo, solté un imposible gemido-

Emmet, jasper, alice y claro Edward me miraron con compasión de lo que me esperaba.

Apenas salió, y me levante como resorte, y corrí a la biblioteca en el tercer piso, me quede sentada en el barandal de la ventana, leyendo caperucita roja, tenia la urgente necesidad de querer volver a ser pequeña, sentada en las piernas de mi papa, oyendo historias.

Comenzó a llover y vi salir a emmet, jasper, alice y rose. Me dio tanta pena ver sus rostros, salieron en sus autos, lo que me hacia recordar que Edward seguía aquí.

Comenzaba a quedarme dormida, pero escuchaba una suave melodía, nostálgica y dulce. Me levante intentando seguirla.

Llegue hasta la terraza, y lo vi, ese ángel perfecto, que así parecía inofensivo y completamente hermoso.

Me quedo ahí parada, escuchándolo, sufriendo y viviendo esa melancolía.

Giro y me vio, vi confusión en su mirada y solo sonreí.

Me acerque y me senté en el banquillo con el.

Y volvió a tocar, pero esta vez era una canción, perfecta.

Me recargue en un hombro, y dormite mucho rato, hasta que escuche el silencio y me levante.

No quería despertarte-

No lo hiciste, es la música que me relaja-

Este momento fue especial gracias-

No lo pude evitar y lo bese, esta vez fue lento, dulce, disfrutando cada instante en que mi boca podía estar sobre la suya.

Bella, yo..-

Shhhh!-

Enrede mis brazos en su cuello, y el me atrajo hacia el, definitivamente podía pasar todo el día a su lado.

El beso iba aumentando, y cada vez lo deseaba mas, pero sabia que el no actuaria sin que yo lo pidiera

-Edward, hazme tuya, te necesito-

Me alzo y me puso encima de el piano.

Todo fue tan irreal, nos quitamos la ropa sin prisa, y el se dedico a besarme de pies a cabeza, haciéndome sentir lo que buscaba ¡amor?

Cuando entro en mi, vi las que yo no creía estrellas!

La situación era extraña y erótica, nos estábamos amando en su piano.

Acabamos juntos y nos volvimos a besar, esta al cien por ciento segura,

Sabes que es lo gracioso- dije

No-

que de esto jamás me arrepentiré ni avergonzare, frente a quien sea.

Me beso en la frente, y me llevo cargando a el columpio cama que estaba en el balcón, me acostó pegada a su pecho y nos tapo con una franela muy caliente, veíamos la lluvia caer, y daba mucho besos a mi pelo y mi cabeza-

bella-

-si-

-te amo-

-Edward, aun eres joven para saber eso-

-Entonces esto es mi primer amor colegial-

-Ja ja creo que si-

-Sabes algo-

-Creo que Justo hoy no se nada-

-Jamás dejare que nadie te lastime-

-Ni aunque se trate de ti mismo-

-Primero me mataría antes de hacerte sufrir?

-Y después me mataría yo, por que te llevarías todo de mi.

-El no te hará daño-

-no me importa lo que me haga, mientras no los lastime-

-Bella!-

-No me importa si mi vida y la de el dependen de ello-

Nos quedamos ahí, no se, ojala fuera una eternidad..vimos el crepúsculo de el día, y sonreímos, como adolescentes.

Estaba casi dormida, hasta que oí ese rugido con el que tendría pesadillas siempre, era el motor de el mercedes de el, oí que abría la puerta, de el auto, casi pude sentir que entre la oscuridad nos había visto, pero no tuve miedo.

-me tengo que ir- le susurre-

-no lo hagas-

-cuídate ed!-

-bella te amo-

Y lo bese tierna y especial-

Corrí por mi ropa y mientras me vestía sentí que me miraba, suplicante-

-bella?-

-si-

-promete que cualquier cosa, solo grita y estaré ahí, lo prometo!-

-creo que hoy me abstendré de gritar-

-isabella-dijo en regaño-

-todos tenemos nuestro infierno-

Nos volvimos a besar y Salí volando al cuarto, el todavía debía estar abajo, abrí con cuidado la puerta y entre.

-apenas te soltó tu amante mi amor?

_El infierno tendrá etapas?, o solo soportas todo cuanto puedas…tiene fin?_

**Hola!**

**A pero si no me tarde verdad, perdónenme, pero ah que bueno estuvo el chap, y después de esto, sigo creyendo en mi final dramático y real, pero rayos! Aun pienso en mi cuento de hadas…**

**Cosa numero : Aunque mi vida dependiera de ello jamás me dejaría operar por CARLISLE en esta historia jajajajajajajaja**

**Este mes, será el mas pesado de toda mi existencia asi que sean pacientes y esta semana actualizo todas mis historias, y sean pacientes las quiero y comos siempre gracias a **

**dianitha vaMpire,**** elizabeth1485, aizen63, viszed, aidafordiever, danyela-0, Strangeeers, Chapis Cullen, Dalissie-,Miyel-dono, supattinsondecullen , Lorraine Cullen Swan, LagerfeldRules, nadiarc22, oslyjonas, DesignTriii, Anahi-littrell, ALnewmoon, Nana Masen,**

**DOROTO! Mi sister fiction locochona! Te quiero! Gracias, eres de mis grandes inspiraciones, en estas historia de mi loca mente grax friend"!**

**Dejen rr x fa **

**-MirixHita-**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Prohibida la reproducción total o por partes de esta historiia, nadie puede jejejeje**

**Esta historia es original solo mía de mi XD disfruten el chap = )**

**Recomendación musical: Aviéntame-Café Tacuba**

Capitulo 15- Sopórtalo

BELLAPOV

Otro día más, hoy a diferencia, tirada en el blanco perfecto del azulejo en el baño. Anoche Carlisle me había pateado hasta que pensé, que sus perfectos zapatos italianos se partirían en dos.

Todo me dolía, había dormido en el suelo llorando silenciosamente, o en parte era que ni me podía mover de ese lugar, hasta el momento que sentí que amaneció, me arrastre hasta la tina y sin esperar a que se llenara de el todo me introduje, era como intentar mover un costal de papas con el dedo mas pequeño de mi mano, con aun mas trabajo logre quitarme la ropa.

Varias veces vomite sangre, y al hacerlo los hematomas en mis costillas se inflaman, haciendo mas tortuoso el momento, solo deseaba hundirme, y que el agua acabara con el horror que sentía, a veces me preguntaba como podía haber tanta maldad a cada instante, pero realmente era maldad no éramos nosotros mismos quienes propiciábamos nuestra propia desgracia, por que eso pensaba de mi, no lo culpaba a el, si no a mi por ser la gran idiota que no hacia nada por defenderse a si misma.

Un rato mas remojándome y podía sentir mas relajados mis músculos. Salí con un poco menos de dificultad. Apenas logre ponerme ropa interior y una enorme playera que encontré.

Como tenia mucha sed y con urgencia necesitaba unas aspirinas, tome el valor restante que me quedaba y me anime a bajar, alcance a mirarme en el espejo, mi cara estaba toda hinchada y tenia muchos moretones por todos lados.

Tarde como 15 minutos en bajar las escaleras, cada escalón era un enorme quejido e hinchazón.

Cuando logre llegar a mi objetivo, la cocina, para concretar mi mala suerte, estaban los 5 sentados en el desayunador, riéndose y jugando entre ellos, era una escena fantástica, y me odio por interrumpirla, pero realmente necesitaba las aspirinas.

Intente entrar sigilosamente, como si fuera posible. Andaba con la mirada agachada, sentía tanta vergüenza, aunque ellos seguramente no se enteran cuando Carlisle me pega, cuando sucede, me quedo encerrada en el cuarto hasta que me recupero, aunque no siempre pasaba, últimamente, los golpes eran mas seguido, ya no tenia tiempo de sanar las heridas, y a que eran muchas.

Con la apenas nula dignidad que me quedaba, auto permitía, aguantar las ganas de gritar y llorar cuando me golpeaba, y era algo que le frustraba tanto.

Al fin alce la mirada, y definitivamente no esperaba que no dirigieran su mirada hacia mi, eran miradas indescifrables, por tantas emociones que mostraban.

Pero esa mirada verde, esa que, estaba traspasando mi corazón como un millón de cuchillos, esa si dolía.

El silencio hablaba por si solo, cojeando llegue a la alacena de medicinas y al estirarme para abrirla, un ardor en las costillas, me hice doblarme y perder la energía casi desvaneciéndome, de no ser por un brazo musculoso, que alcanzo a detenerme.

-Estas bien bella-

Un gemido respondió por mi, tuve que aferrarme a la mesa con las uñas para no perder el equilibrio y quedar como una idiota más idiota.

-Tan poca cosa eres, que dejas que te haga eso- esas palabras realmente me dolieron y viniendo de rosalie.

-te contesta mi silencio-dije

Con mucho cuidado fui caminando de regreso al cuarto.

Al lograrlo me deje caer en la cama, mientras múltiples espasmos me hacían retorcerme como insecto.

Un rato después escuche el crujir de la puerta, e instantáneamente me hice ovillo, no quería mas golpes, estaba cansada.

-Tranquila bella soy Alice-

Suspire y deje que acariciara mi rostro, sus suaves manos, eran como una suave pluma queriendo pegar el jarrón que alguna vez le rompí a mama de pequeña.

-toma, vi que era lo que buscabas- su mano se estiro dándome el frasco de aspirinas-

Se lo arrebate, abriéndolo y tomando un puño y tragándolo rápido, mientras veía que ella me miraba con tristeza y lastima, si eso me merecía, la lastima que solo se le tiene a una idiota.

-Bella se que e sido un poco mala en este tiempo con tigo, pero sobre cualquier cosa, puedo imaginar lo que pasas y créeme no puedes seguir soportándolo, tienes que detenerlo.

Iba a contestarle, pero ya sentía el efecto burbujeante que adormecía mi cuerpo.

-Shhh, descansa-

Caí en un profundo y tranquilo sueño, tan bueno que mis pesadillas se hicieron a un lado, y soñé con Edward, el entraba a mi cuarto y me arropaba, podía sentir el cálido sabor de sus labios y oler su aroma tan dulce y que sabia tan acido.

Al despertar, sentía a mi alrededor unos brazos posesivos, apretándome de la cintura ¿Acaso no fue un sueño? ¿el estaba con migo, cuidándome?

-Al fin despiertas mi vida-

Que gran Mierda, era el, mi supuesto amor, el hombre de mis sueños, vaya que me gusta soñar.

-espero que te recuperes pronto cariño, ahí una fiesta de beneficencia donde no puede faltar mi adorada familia-

-Lo haría si controlaras tus impulsos de golpeador cobarde-

-uhi nena, cuidado con otro de mis impulsos, que acabe cortándote la lengua-

Cerré los ojos y deje que mi propia mente me hundiera en mi acostumbrada oscuridad, si tenia algún consuelo mediocre, no me golpearía en un buen tiempo.

_De pequeña, soñaba con cambiar al mundo, el problema eran las personas, era tan difícil borrar la tristeza de el corazón y la mente, difícil pero no imposible, y si estas solo… seguro que no es imposible?_

**Hola!**

**Disculpen! ****Desapareci por tanto tiempo pero inconvenientes han atacado mi vida, estuve en el hospital y para variar con bloqueo mental pero ya regrese es official!**

**En un rato mas subo capítulo de Edward &bella … pasión de hermanos y un hueco en el corazón…**

**Volví mejor que nunca que no les quepa mas minimimizizizima duda y sin mas, no volver a abandonar… la inspiración renació en miii y no saben de que manera ajjuuua!**

**Gracias por seguir aquí leyendo…..dejenme rr x fiiitas**

**Viszed, Zukii-Neziie, danyela-0, Lorraine Cullen Swan, supattinsondecullen, Strangeeers, WritersCompulsive, IvanaCullen, Nana Masen, Bella Uchija, freaky94, Lunaromina26, ginalci, alijas1002, **

**Ohuu y mi adorada Doroto! Graciiiiaass!enserio Graciiias! **

**Ouuu y un adelantoo! **

-Aun No entiendes las reglas bella-

-no te entiendo Edward-

Y me perdí en esos ojos verdes mientras recorría mi cuerpo con su mágica boca

-esto solo es un juego-

…_**.**_

**-MiiRixHita-**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Prohibida la reproducción total o por partes de esta historiia, nadie puede jejejeje**

**Esta historia es original solo mía de mi XD disfruten el chap = )**

**Recomendación musical: Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Green Day**

**Capitulo 16 – Solo Un Juego**

_Flshback!_

_Estaba entre el lavaplatos, y el cuerpo mas perfecto que mi manos hubieran tocado, y esos lindos e hipnotizantes ojos verdes, solo nos estábamos besando, por impulso, inercia, o necesidad._

_Acariciaba su pecho aun por encima de su playera sin mangas, en la cual podía sentir, algo no tan desconocido._

_En un Momento..Nos quedamos mirando , sentí como si ambos pudiéramos traspasarnos y mirarnos completos de pies a cabeza, y en ese instante, me aventó bruscamente, mirándome confundido, hasta que regreso a su mirada arrogante y esa sonrisa sarcástica.._

_-No se te olvide.. Esto es como un juego..Mas bien si es un juego-_

_y Salí corriendo._

_Finflashback_

Eso era para Edward, un juego, el cual era muy mala para jugar, ¿había reglas? dados?, mejor aun, era mas fácil decir, que antes de iniciarlo ya había perdido.

En algunas ocasiones, sentía que este absurdo juego extraño, que tenían los cullen con migo, me enfermaría.

Podía sentir atravesar por mis venas, todo ese veneno. Si me convirtiera en una sicópata, seguramente nadie me culparía, tengo tantas razones, para tomar el cuchillo que utilizo para cortar verduras.

Ahora comprendía a todos aquellos sicópatas enfermos, Bueno no a todos? Pero lucia tan fácil tomar el cuchillo con un poco más de fuerza y rebanar uno o dos cuellos.

-Buenos días Bella- dijo alice tan alegre y quitando mis ganas de asesina un momento de mi mente.

-Hola ali-

En la mesa había puesto, pan, fruta, jugo, café, leche ,huevos cocidos, y cereal.

Me senté en el extremo opuesto a Carlisle, mientras los demás se acomodan en sus sillas.

Me serví café negro, y me le quede observando..como su absorbente disolución y la faltante azúcar..que se había hecho aterradora..lo dulce se había vuelto asqueroso…

Podría ser una protagonista de esas novelas que solía ver mi abuela cuando era niña….la victima que sufre por que quiere…...

-jajajajajajajajaja- todos me miraron

-te encuentras bien- dijo Carlisle

-te importa mi vida-

Me levante aun riendo como loca y subí a mi habitación, ahora si podrían afirmar que enloquecí,

Nadie se despide..solo calculo una hora después y la casa lucia tan frívolamente sola…sola!

-hola otra vez-

-Alice-

-estas bien…-

-lo dices por que reí cierto-

-uhmm. No..Bueno si…-

-si yo también considere haber perdido la cordura.-

-tienes un sonrisa contagiosa-

-pues es de las pocas veces que la escucharan-

-por que tan negativa bella-

-por que siento que en cualquier momento me va a matar ali-

-no es anticiparte a un final trágico-

-acaso tengo opciones-

-podrías huir…nosotros estaremos bien-

-huir..suena sencillo..pero realmente..es enterrarme a mi misma…todo lo que solía ser murió..soy un títere-

-huye con el bella-

-con quien?- sabia con quien pero necesitaba que lo dijera.

-edward-

-suena como ..vamos bella huye con el…pero el no huiría con migo y lo sabes-

-yo digo que el querría, se nota ese brillo cuando te ve-

-Alice, creo que me ganaste y enloqueciste primero-

-algún día bella- sonrió y se fue dando brinquitos por la sala.

Si lo pensaba, bueno no necesitaba pensarlo, era tan estúpida dejándome pisotear.

De no ser por Alice, todo seria tan monótono, los demás solo iban y venían, como robots, era como estar en las avenidas principales de new york, todos pasan y pasan , nadie se mira, nadie se detiene , todo sigue su curso sin preguntarse por que?.

Ese día en la noches llegó tan sigiloso y asqueroso como un rata, me abrazó y me hizo suya cuantas veces le dió la gana, yo solo cerraba mi mente. Podría hacer lo que quisiera con mi cuerpo, Pegarme, violarme, pero jamás lo dejaría seguir lastimando mi cordura, ya con menospreciarme por su culpa.

No creo en la venganza, creo en que llegara el día y ese día, muchos se sentirán arrepentidos de haberme utilizado, si bien no iba a recuperar lo que solía ser, podía recuperar mi libertad, mi vida, recoger pedazos y pegarlos donde se pueda..no planeaba armar el rompecabezas.

…

Me levante mas tarde, estaba adolorida y tan furiosa, que si me topaba con el, urrrhg mejor limpiaba la cocina estaba tan asquerosa…ahí venia otra vez, ese ataque de risa..Cuando empecé a ser su sirvienta.

-bella-

-demonios Alice sigue apareciéndote así y pondré cianuro en tus ensaladas-

-veo que alguien tiene instintos asesinos hoy- mierda esa voz-

-que quieres- dije girando hasta toparme con esa maldita cara y eso ojos.

-que modos son esos de contestar, crei que había mas confianza, madrastra-

-te llamaría hijastro, pero que sabes tu de lo que una madre-

Ok..eso fue precipitado, vi su rostro contraído..el quería jugar no?

-y por que no me muestras lo que es una madre, es vez de portarte como una puta conmigo-

Enrojecí y lo mire llena de rabia- quien querría portarse como una madre contigo, por algo no tienes una-

-así que prefieres gemir mi nombre, tan alto como cuando estas con el-

-jamás sabrás lo que es oírme cuando de verdad enloquezco de placer-

Se acerco hacia mi bruscamente y me sacudió bruscamente de los brazos.

Nos miramos fijamente y aflojo su agarre, y Salí corriendo, hasta que solo termine caminando.

-isabella- Me volvió a sacudir y decirme no se cuantas cosas.

-suéltame, por favor-

-así le ruegas a el cuando te pega-

Me zafe como pude y poco femenina puse mi mano en puño y lo golpee

El con su mano en su mejilla, me volvió a ver mas furioso.

-así que te gusta rudo no?, ya empezaron a gustarte los golpes-

Iba a golpearlo de nuevo pero el aprovecho para jalarme y pegarme a su cuerpo.

-eres igual de basura que el- dijo con todo el odio que tenia-

Me jalo del pelo, y me beso de una manera tan violenta, urgente, desesperada.

Mordió mi labio inferior con tanta fuerza que ya podía sentir la sangre escurriendo.

Siguió besándome de esa manera tan brusca, mis manos estaban sobre su pecho intentando alejarlo, cuando sentí el crujir de la puerta , podía sentir esa presencia en cualquier lado, no tenia el valor de voltear a mirar, pero el si.

Con un poco menos de valentía que la de el, gire y ahí estaba el.

Seguía intentarme alejarme de el, pero mientras mas lo intentaba mas cerca quedaba de el si era posible.

-papa, llegas temprano-

….

**VOLVI!**

**Si año nuevo inspiración nueva, espero les halla gustado, no es tan largo, pero asi debía ser**

**Perdón por haberme desaparecido así por que si, pero ya volví que es lo importante, gracias por que aunque no estuve este tiempo vigente, siguieron llegando rr!**

**Y me motivaron demasiado..estoy en proceso de terminar las actualizaciones de mis otras historias, si es que la siguen y en este tiempo termine una historia nueva, esta increíble..bueno es mi trabajo XD pero es precipitado aun publicarla, quiero avanzar mas y publicarla.**

**Igualmente gracias son lo MAXIMOO! Mas por seguir aquí otro año!**

**-****-MiiRixHita-**


	17. Chapter 17

Podria cerrar mis ojos para no verlo… pero no podría evitar que mis manos lo tocaran .

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Prohibida la reproducción total o por partes de esta historia, Graciias :D**

**Esta historia es original solo mía de mi XD disfruten **

**Recomendación musical: My love- Sia**

**Capitulo 17 – Sigo Complicándolo **

_Siguió besándome de esa manera tan brusca, mis manos estaban sobre su pecho intentando alejarlo, cuando sentí el crujir de la puerta, podía sentir esa presencia en cualquier lado, no tenia el valor de voltear a mirar, pero el si._

_Con un poco menos de valentía que la de el, gire y ahí estaba el._

_Seguía intentarme alejarme de el, pero mientras mas lo intentaba mas cerca quedaba de el si era posible._

_-papa, llegas temprano- _

Cerré los ojos y apreté mi cuerpo hacia mi misma.

-Me alegra saber que se llevan mejor tu y mi amada Isabella- dijo muy calmado

-No pude evitarlo "papa" –enfatizo- Bella es tan adorable que es imposible no quererla, ¿cierto bells?-

Maldito y mil veces maldito, maldigo a los Cullen, que mierda les había hecho, seguramente estoy pagando deudas de otras vidas, bien dicen que todo lo que hagas se regresa y ¡de que forma!

-claro- conteste y sintiendo que ya nada importaba, me introduje en mi misma ignorándolos y entre a la casa, subí con tranquilidad hasta llegar a mi cuarto, recostándome decidí que pasara lo que pasara ya no dejaría que lastimaran mi cordura que ya sentía perdida.

Me pareció que paso quizá una hora, aunque ya había anochecido, gracias a dios, a quien no le había agradecido nada en mucho tiempo, Carlisle no se había aparecido buscando explicaciones o desquitando su coraje.

No sabia que tanto vio de lo sucedido con Edward y si vio todo, ya esperaba su arranque furioso.

Mi estomago ronroneaba por comida, ignorándolo me metí en las suaves sabanas y dormí.

-Bella, bellita, bella… despierta-

-no molestes- me envolví mas

-por favor, necesito de tu delicioso desayuno-

-interesada- conteste

-anda, y prometo una sesión de belleza gratis-

- nada tentador, además gratis o no siempre las haces-

-Bells, por favor –

Gemí frustrada – Ya Alice, me levantó-

La vi sonreír y salir dando saltitos

Perezosa me estire, entre al baño mi aspecto era extraño, mientras salía observe la cama, dormí sola, cosa que me encantaba. Eso me regresaba a la realidad, donde estaba Carlisle, Edward, yo, maldita realidad, baje tropezando a la cocina y vi a una Alice sonriente, los gemelos y el grandote observándome extrañados.

-Saben donde esta Edward- pregunte

-Isabella, no puedes esperar a desayunar para preguntar por el hijo en vez de por el padre- dijo Rosalie

-no sabes absolutamente nada-

-insinúas que no se de tus encuentros pasionales con los dos, los tríos son lo tuyo no?-

-y lo tuyo meterte en la vida de otros no?-

Iba a contestarme pero Jasper intervino

-No lo hemos visto desde ayer en la tarde-

-se fue con Carlisle? Y Carlisle? –

-Venga, ya te acordaste del otro, estas preocupada? , no paras eh!,-

-Cual es tu problema Rosalie-

-mi problema, ¿Cuál es el tuyo Isabella?-

-Rose, Basta – dijo Alice

La mire con ojos suplicantes, esperando que me dijera algo de ellos.

-No se nada Bella, desde ayer no los eh visto-

-Maldición-

Prepare rápidamente el desayuno, una vez que deje todo listo en la mesa, llegue corriendo al cuarto y me bañe rápidamente, tome unos jeans, tenis, una playera ancha y recogí mi pelo en una coleta desarreglada.

-saldrás bella- dijo Alice

-no tardo- medio le sonreí

Respire profundamente mientras analizaba la situación, no es que los fuera a encontrar en el cine pasando tiempo padre e hijo, quizá estaban en algún rincón del bosque asesinándose.

Yo y mis pensamientos extraños, me subí a la camioneta, arrancando aun sin tener un rumbo. No tenia sentido que me preocupara por ellos, si se estaban matando seria un gran favor, y aun así tenia que encontrarlos.

Y al final mi destino fue el Hospital.

-Buenos días- le dije a una rechoncha mujer con bata y muchas carpetas

-en que puedo ayudarle señorita-

-Estoy buscando al doctor Carlisle Cullen-

-ahh el doctor..espere- reviso en su computadora y la vi hacer una llamada

-tiene consulta con el doctor-

-no, lo busco por…cuestiones personales-

-es su hija- eso me hizo sentir incomoda y enojada no creo que esa señora fuera nueva, como para no conocer a los Cullen

-su novia- no me sentía orgullosa pero eso era

-oh ya veo, puede subir al 4 piso, su secretaria le dará más información-

-Gracias- Le conteste y ella me dirigió una mirada extraña, subí por el elevador y camine algo apresurada hacia al escritorio donde debería estar su secretaria. La puerta de su consultorio estaba medio abierta, y se escuchaban voces.

Entre cosa que no debí hacer, ahí estaba Carlisle en su silla , con una rubia con traje de enfermera montada en el, ella estaba mostrando su ropa interior, el estaba aun vestido, pero estaba tocándola por todos lados.

-ammmhamm- carraspee y ambos desviaron su mirada hacia mi

-no te enseñaron a tocar – me dijo la rubia

-y a ti no ser una perra en el trabajo-

Se alzo y se comenzó a arreglar la ropa mientras me retaba con la mirada

-se puede saber quien eres, mira que interrumpir así-

- no se puede saber-

-si no se puede por que no te largas-

Carlisle observaba la escena sonriente, maldito enfermo

-es mi prometida- dijo el

-que, esta- dijo analizándome con la mirada- es tu prometida, de la que tanto hablas-

-le hablas de mi – dije- vaya, soy popular con todas tus zorras-

-me dijiste zorra-

-ah los siento te ofende, debí decir "puta"-

-debería ofenderme, claramente se ve con quien la pasa bien no crees-

-claro, el también sabe con quien la paso bien-

Su sonrisa cambio a una línea y sus ojos obscurecieron, se levanto violentamente y miro a la rubia

-Irina lárgate ahora mismo-

- pero la estábamos pasando tan bien cariño-

-no escuchaste que dije que te largaras- su voz era tan áspera y filosa

-No es necesario- dije- Solo venia a preguntarte por Edward, pero sigue en lo tuyo-

-Si fuera tu isabella no saldría de aquí así-

-ah no Carlisle, entonces como?, llorando por descubrir tu engaño-

-Te preocupa pensar que le hice algo-

-Preocuparme, es tu hijo no el mío-

DI vuelta y me dirigí al elevador lo escuche gritar varias veces mi nombre, cosa que no me importo, ya hiba hacia la puerta y la señora regordeta me hablo

-disculpe señorita-

-si- conteste

-espero no sonar como una entrometida pero puedo preguntarle algo-

-ah si claro-

-pero debe prometerme que no le dirá al doctor Carlisle-

-lo prometo-dije

-en verdad es su novia-

-aparentemente si-

-vaya- contesto

-que es lo interesante-

-no me malinterprete, pero no le había conocido ninguna novia-

-no-

-solo las chicas que… ah bueno-

-tranquila, entiendo-

-por eso mi asombro de conocerla-

-entonces, ninguna novia-

-no señorita ninguna desde la señora esme, pensábamos que..-

-pensaban que?-

-nada olvídelo, perdón por quitarle su tiempo-

-no hay problema-

Suspire mientras caminaba a la salida, escuche el elevador y un pequeño llanto, la rubia que estaba en su consultorio, salía cojeando y su mejilla estaba muy roja, cuando vio que estaba frente a ella, aparto la mirada y se fue hacia el otro lado.

Sabia que había sido el, y a mi me esperaba algo peor.

Conducía a casa, y al entrar por el sendero había muchos coches, todos lujosos y jóvenes bebiendo encima de ellos, besándose, riendo de tonterías, Pare el auto y me gane algunas miradas que notaron mi presencia, baje al ver una mata de pelo cobrizo, mientras lo buscaba, algunos me invitaban un trago o preguntaban mi nombre.

-edward-

Lo vi alzarse y una pelirroja que estaba debajo de el me miro sofocada, sus labios lucían hinchados y su mirada era excitada.

-isabella-

-yo, estas bien-

-te parece que este mal- dijo- estaba ocupado-

De tal palo tal astilla pensé.

Un rubio con su cabello muy largo y ojos grises se acerco, seguido de varios chicos mas, todos muy atractivos

-que hay Edward- dijo

-que quieres james-

-no presentas a esta lindura-

Me dijo lindura, que pasa con los hombres en estos tiempos, cierto ya no hay.

-quien ella- contesto Edward viéndome fríamente

-asi es ella- dijo el rubio acercándose causando las sonrisas de sus amigos

-es Isabella-

-precioso nombre guapa-

-te parece- le dije mirándolo incrédula

-Mi madrastra-

Dicho esto empezaron cuchicheos y miradas hacia mi

-Así que ella es la que se tira a tu papa Eddie- hablo la pelirroja

-pues tu papa, tiene buen gusto- dijo un moreno

-que sexy madrastra tienes Edward-

-si, si, si, no me interesa, si me disculpan estaba ocupado- y giro para seguir besándose con la pelirroja

Sentí una horrible sensación me dirigí de nuevo al auto cuando el rubio me guiño el ojo.

Llegue a casa y los chicos estaban viendo televisión.

-bella- se levanto alice- Edward esta…-

-si ya lo vi- me apresure a contestar

Corrí a la cocina y desconectándome del mundo empecé a preparar la cena, acomode la mesa, coloque los platos.

-Huele delicioso- esa maldita voz – me encanta que mi mujer este en casa cocinando para mi-

-No cocinaba para ti Carlisle-

-y a quien le importa- sonrió y se sentó mientras los chicos hacían lo mismo. Edward no había vuelto

Cenamos en silencio, mientras recogía los escuche hablar

-Carlisle saldremos al cine-

-claro mis amados hijos –acaso fue sarcasmo- salgan y diviértanse, tárdense todo lo que quieran-

Buena sea mi suerte me quedaría sola con el.

Lavaba los platos y escuchaba el ruido de las escales y por ultimo la puerta, antes de que la casa se sumiera en un profundo silencio.

Lo sentí detrás mío, pegando todo su cuerpo a mi espalda

-así que, mi adorada isabella estamos solos no-

-eso parece- conteste

Acaricio mi mejilla, y respiraba en mi hombro, cuando sentí que tomo mi cabello en un puño y dio un tirón.

-cuando te volviste tan desobediente cariño-

Iba a contestar cuando me empujo con mucha fuerza hacia la pared, mi cabeza se estrello fuertemente y vi por un momento negro, y sentí líquido corriendo por mi frente. Caí al suelo mareada.

-entonces aprovechemos para aclarar algunas cosas- lo vi sonreír, volvió a tomarme del pelo arrastrándome por toda la cocina hacia la sala, intentaba zafarme cuando su puño choco con mi mejilla y parte de mi labio que sentí romperse.

-Por donde empezaremos amor.

**Hola**

**Si ya se no andaba muerta, pero si en otro mundo, aqui un genialozo capitulo, ojala les haya gustado y esperen mucho de mi este 2012, gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras**

**Mil Gracias :D**

**No olviden RR!**

**-MiiRixHita-**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Prohibida la reproducción total o por partes de esta historiia, nadie puede jejejeje**

**Esta historia es original solo mía de mi XD disfruten el chap = )**

**Recomendación musical: Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Green Day**

**Capitulo 18 – **

_Acaricio mi mejilla, y respiraba en mi hombro, cuando sentí que tomo mi cabello en un puño y dio un tirón._

_-cuando te volviste tan desobediente cariño-_

_Iba a contestar cuando me empujo con mucha fuerza hacia la pared, mi cabeza se estrello fuertemente y vi por un momento negro, sentí líquido corriendo por mi frente. Caí al suelo mareada._

_-entonces aprovechemos para aclarar algunas cosas- lo vi sonreír, volvió a tomarme del pelo arrastrándome por toda la cocina hacia la sala, intentaba zafarme cuando su puño choco con mi mejilla y parte de mi labio que sentí romperse._

_-Por donde empezaremos amor. _

-Suéltame- dije gimiendo

-ya no puedo tocar a mi mujer y mi hijo si, que MALDITA IRONIA NO CREES?-

Siguió arrastrándome, buscando un nuevo lugar donde azotarme, encontrando a nuestro paso una pequeña mesa la cual quedo destrozada cuando mi cuerpo le cayo encima, sentí pequeñas astillas incrustándose en mi cuerpo, retomo su tortura hacia mi cabello, esta vez arrojándome a la enorme lámpara de la sala, intente arrastrarme lejos de el logrando tomarme de las enormes cortinas para levantarme, pero cualquier esfuerzo era en vano, el volvió a estrellar su puño esta vez en mi cuerpo, dejándome sin aire volviendo a caer de golpe al suelo alfombrado que ya tenia marcado las líneas de sangre de mi recorrido siendo arrastrada, parecía que quería destruir toda la casa conmigo por delante.

-espero que esto te de una lección princesa-

-que lección-

-crees que soy imbécil, tu maldita perra- me pateo muy fuerte en las costillas

-si creo que eres un imbécil, vamos golpéame hasta morir, por que deseo que lo hagas-

- eso es lo que quieres-

-es lo que mas deseo, el seguir soportando tu asquerosa compañía me enferma mas que tus golpes-

-CALLATE - grito volviéndome a patear

-ya acaba, como lo has hecho con tantas mujeres, no es así esme, victoria, todas han preferido la muerte a seguir soportando tu intento de ser el hombre, no eres nada Carlisle, eres el niño pequeño que juega a ser el hombre, me das lastima-

Cerré los ojos esperando los próximos golpes, pero no paso nada, los abrí y lo vi, absorto en sus pensamientos, sus ojos se movían como los de un loco, apretaba sus puños, y parecía hablar con alguien mas, maldito día en que vine a parar aquí. Volvió a fijarse en mi, no intente moverme, no es que pudiera huir, respiraba con dificultad, seguramente con muchas cosas rotas en mi cuerpo. Se quito el cinturón haciéndome suponer me golpearía ahora con el.

-No soy suficiente hombre para ti- comenzó a reír como desquiciado - NO LO SOY- grito asustándome-

Me petrifique esperando lo golpes, pero lo que hizo me dejo aun peor, tomo mi cuello y me amarro con el cinturón, esperaba que me ahorcaría, pero lo sujeto haciéndome ver como una mascota siendo preparada para dar un paseo con su dueño.

Me jalo haciéndome asfixiar por ratos, me llevaba escalón por escalón manchándolo supongo con sangre de mi cabeza, mi cuello ardía y la sangre que se inyectaba en mis ojos por la presión me hacia perder la noción, milagrosamente llegue consiente hasta donde acaba de descubrir me llevaba que era a la habitación. Arrepintiéndome después, azoto mi cabeza de nuevo al suelo bajando mi pantalón apenas un poco, donde me penetro sin piedad, arañaba y mordía mi espalda, pareció una eternidad cuando logro llegar a su liberación, se levantó escupiéndome dirigiéndose al baño, dejándome tirada en el suelo, al poco rato salió relucientemente limpio, sin ningún rastro de culpa ni que nada hubiera pasado.

Que clase de maldito enfermo, se introdujo en la cama, acomodando perfectamente las almohadas y apagando la luz

-Buenas noches princesa- dijo

-maldito- dije muy bajito, como no tenia las mínimas fuerzas para levantarme y matarlo, pero no tenía nada, desde el pedazo de suelo donde me dejó, no alcanzaba ninguna puerta, ni teléfono, nada estaba a mi alrededor, a muchos esfuerzos y lastimándome aun mas, logre acomodar mi pantalón un poco, deseaba que el dolor me sumiera en la inconsciencia, pero las punzadas eran tan insoportables, que solo lograba gemir y llorar en silencio esperando el amanecer.

Fue la noche mas larga y agonizante de mi vida, los hijos Cullen seguramente seguían disfrutando de su vida, y no regresaron si yo pudiera tampoco lo haría.

Amaneció, dando lugar a mas dolor, mi cuerpo entumecido y a falta de movimiento había aminorado un poco las punzadas, pero el dolor seguía presente y el sol que llegaba a mi rostro lo hacia arder, seguramente estaba hinchado.

Lo vi moverse de la cama, estaba despertando y como la maldita cobarde que soy cerré los ojos esperando ya no tuviera mas para mi.

Camino pasando por mi, como si no existiera, infeliz, caminó por el cuarto por un rato vistiéndose y mirándose en el espejo, tomo su maletín se dirigía a la puerta cuando se volvió hacia mi, haciéndome temblar, se agacho y me beso el pelo.

-espero hayas aprendido, no quiero tener que volver a explicártelo bien?- acariciaba mi rostro - mira como quedaste, recuerda que mi mujer siempre tiene que lucir espectacular, por que no te vas a la estética, deje la tarjeta en el buro , vete de compras, que eso es lo que aman las mujeres después de las peleas, cómprate cosas lindas, prometo llevarte a cenar bueno- me sentía incrédula y llena de rabia.

-Si logro moverme, ten por seguro que será lo primero que hare- conteste encolerizada

-espero que lo logres, confió en ti,- IMBECIL IMBECIL - te amo princesa- eres una completa mierda Carlisle

-te veo en la noche ah y limpia el desastre, odio el desorden-

-vete a la mierda-

-no dudes que lo haremos juntos amor- llego a la puerta y volvió la mirada a mi- me saludas a Edward- dijo azotando la puerta

Cuantos insultos conocía, eres la mierda de la mierda de la otra mierda CARLISLE CULLEN, maldita la madre que te parió, tus antepasados, tus genes, la vida que llevas todo lo tuyo es mierda  
necesitaba salir de ahí, pero mis piernas fallaban , arrastrándome llegue a la puerta me tomo 10 minutos lograr abrirla, y seguí arrastras por el pasillo, llegando al inicio de las escaleras, bien si me dejara caer rodando no creo que me cause mas daño del que ya debo de tener, escuche el crujido de la puerta, me hizo tensar, el había vuelto, regreso, seguro recordó golpearme un poco mas, quise arrastrarme de vuelta al cuarto, y encerrarme por siempre.

-que mierda paso aquí- era rosalie, alivio, jamás estuve tan contenta de oírla

-diablos- dijo emmett

-wow- comento jasper

-seguro nuestro amado padre y su amada bella tuvieron mucha acción- dijo venenosamente Edward, si supiera maldito imbécil, eso me hacia odiar estar así, sin poder mover un musculo decidí arrastrarme de vuelta y no dejar que me vieran así, hasta el hecho de estar media muerta gracias a sus padre, quería que fuera intimo, solo para mi, que nadie jamás me viera.

-Edward por favor reserva tus opiniones- dijo Alice

-yo reservármelo, deberían tomarse el tiempo de limpiar, HOLA! Aun vivimos aquí, por lo menos no hay ropa regada-

-Eddy... que por tu culpa hemos regresado apenas y ..-

-aaaaaaaaa- grito rosalie haciéndome saltar y supongo también al resto

-que pasa-

-sangre...sangre, mira esta por todos lados, en las cortinas, el suelo –

-Mierda- dijo emmett

-Bella- vaya alice al fin se acordó de mi existencia, la vi correr a la escaleras, pero supongo se percato de el camino de sangre por que también grito, los demás se le unieron quedándose instantes eternos viéndola, Alice corrió hacia arriba evitando la sangre, llegando hasta el costal de papas que me encontraba

-BELLA- que manía de gritar

Los demás subieron con rapidez inclusive Edward, quedándose de nueva cuenta admirando mi estado.

-no, no ,no - Alice se dejo caer a mi lado sollozando e intentando tocarme, a lo que respondí con un enorme gemido adolorido.

Me miró asustada y se tiro a llorar como si alguien hubiera muerto, ojala lo estuviera

-Fue el , el maldito- rosalie me observaba como si no hubiera explicación a lo sucedido

-necesita un hospital urgente- dijo emmett intentando ver la forma de cargarme sin lastimarme

-NO- grite asustada - ahí no, por favor, -

-prefieres quedarte desangrando , no hay problema-

-y si quisiera quedarme que-

Edward azoto su puño contra la pared, a eso jasper lo jalo del brazo mirándolo furioso.

-ok bella, haremos esto, te llevaremos al consultorio privado de un gran amigo, ahí nadie se enterara, Jasper y Alice van conmigo, tu rose por favor quédate y ordena todo este desastre, Edward... tu has lo que te venga en gana.

Emmett parecía quebrarse pensando en como tocarme, se acercaba, se alejaba, se frustraba, al fin se armo de valor y en un agil movimiento me cargo, haciéndome soltar maldiciones, gritos, y cualquier otro sonido de dolor.

-lo siento bella-

-esto no es nada, lo peor ya paso- a respuesta me sonrió un poco triste y todo el trayecto a su camioneta fue un suplicio, en el camino fue aun peor, el trataba evitar las avenidas empedradas o los baches, pero era imposible, Alice acariciaba mi pelo intentando distraer mi mente del dolor.

...

-y bien, como esta- dijo Edward, así es decidió acompañarnos.

-isabella primero necesito saber que paso- después de miles de análisis, curaciones que parecieron el mismo infierno, y ahora estaba en una cama perfectamente blanca, con mis brazos conectados a muchos aparatos.

Tan mal lucia, todos me observaban como a un fenómeno, seguro eran las gasas y vendas que me rodeaban, bien podría simular a una momia, mi cara ardía tanto.

-me creería si le digo que me tropecé, soy muy torpe-

-Solo podrías a ver quedado en ese estado, siendo atropellado por un camión, y pateada por un luchador-

-vaya- conteste

-podremos llevarla a casa- pregunto Alice

-si claro- un medico podía ser sarcástico- se la llevaran con fractura de cráneo, tobillo fracturado, hematomas en el 80% del cuerpo, 5 costillas rotas, traumatismo, sin contar tu rostro, el ojo, y lo mas importante signos de violación-

Todo eso tenía wow!

-me dirás que eres un caso raro que se causa todo eso tropezando-

Una lagrima viajo por mi rostro –que puedo hacer doctor huir-

-Pues aun con toda mi ética, el malnacido que te hizo esto merece una buena paliza-

-y me encantaría ser yo quien se la diera- conteste

-entonces sabes quien es-

-créame que nadie sabe en realidad quien es el-

-Bella, necesitas denunciarlo-

-NO- grite

-aun después de todo lo que te hizo lo proteges-

-jamás lo protegería, son razones mas familiares-

Los Cullen me observaron quizá entendiendo, que por ahora no quería lastimarlos, había tantos dilemas, quizá lo mejor seria denunciarlo, alomejor ellos querían y suplicaban en silencio que lo hiciera, pero donde quedaba yo, lo único que me daría consuelo seria asesinarlo con mis propias manos, proporcionarle tanto dolor como me fuera posible.

-Bella, tengo que reportar esto a las autoridades, ellos tendrán que investigar y..-

-no..no..no, por favor se lo suplico no-

-bella..-

-Tok, tok- la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y casi la maquina que se conectaba a mi corazón explota

-Carlisle, amigo- mi doctor de guardia se abrazaba con el

-colega, tuve que venir a ayudar a un análisis muy importante, y en mi consultorio no tenia mas citas así que aquí me tienes- se volteo hacia mi , oh dios esa mirada sicótica - oh mi querida bella que fue lo que te sucedió-

Las palabras no salían de mi, es mas ningún sonido, apretaba el aparato de mi dedo índice con tanta fuerza que creí quebrármelo, el doctor se adelanto a contestar.

-es lo que intentaba que me dijera, el canalla que le haya esto merece ser llevado a las autoridades-

-oh por supuesto estoy completamente de acuerdo debe denunciarlo-

Mire hacia Alice, Jasper, Emmett, y por supuesto Edward, quienes se encontraban en el mismo estado que yo.

-Pero a todo esto tu la conoces Carlisle-

Lo vi sonreír y mirarme como si realmente fuera a terminar lo que empezó

_**CHAN CHAN! Jojojo espero les haya gustado….. gracias por leer…. Uff casi sufro una combustión espontanea prometo ya no tardar es solo mi mente que ah andado muy en huelga de ideas pero espero actualizar mis demás historias y mas seguido**_

_**GRACIIASS!**_

_**-MiiriiXhiita- Liion grr! :D **_

_**No olviden mandarme un rr,,,, amo leerlos**_


End file.
